I'm in love with a mobster: Dating
by emily007
Summary: Isabella Swan had no idea about Edward Cullen, mafia leader. That is, until she gets caught up in it all.
1. Chapter 1

_~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~_

_Bella's POV_

As I walked into the elevator which led to the bottom floor I remembered that Emmett couldn't give me a ride home today, he said that he had to do something?

The only way to get home was walking through an alley way. I pulled my jacket closer around me and walked through the alleyway while trying to dodge the puddles which were left on the pathway from the rain we had earlier.

I felt a tingling feeling in my gut that told me that I should hurry up and get out of the alley way but my legs felt like jelly. A loud screech came from behind me. I turned around and just got out of the way before a car hit me. There was a Black SUV that had scratch marks and what looked like bullet holes all over the sides of the car. Following behind were two black Range Rovers driving right up the tale of the SUV in front.

I slammed myself against the wall and hid behind the rubbish can. The front car came to a sudden stop and four men jumped out with guns and started shooting the Range Rovers. Ten men jumped out of the Range Rovers and shot the other ones dead.

By the end of that I was breathing heavily and thought I was soon going to have a heart attack.

"Jazz, do you hear that" Someone whispered. I recognized that voice.

Emmett.

_~*~ _

_Hay guys, this is my first chapter. Please review, it will really make my day. If you don't like it then don't bother, but if you really do like it, then PLEASE review._

_Thank you, from emily_007_


	2. Chapter 2

_~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~_

_Edward's POV_

As soon as we got back to the mansion I walked inside and placed Bella on the spare bed then walked back to my office and called Emmett in.

He sat down nervously and linked his fingers together.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and switched my lap top off.

"That girl that was attacked" I said while he nodded. "Was someone you knew" His eyebrows knotted together and he shook his head.

"Who?" He asked.

"Bella" I said. He gasped and ran out of the room before I could say another word.

_Emmett's POV_

I raced out of the room and down to the spare room and saw Bella lying on the bed. She has a small cut on her forehead that Carlisle has stitched up from collapsing.

I walked over to the side of the bed and took her hand in mine. Her hands were freezing cold and her blush that was normally covering her cheeks was now gone. I pulled her onto my lap and covered her with my jacket.

I kissed the top of her fore head before closing my eyes myself and falling into a peaceful sleep.

*

I woke up to someone stirring in my arms.

"Emmett" Someone groaned in my arms. I looked down and saw Bella with her eyes half open and half closed. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. What happened and why were you with those people?" She asked as she opened her eyes completely. Dam, I was hoping she had forgotten.

"Bella, I haven't been completely honest with you in the past couple of months" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't work as a mechanic. I'm actually part of a gang" I said. She looked confused for a minute before sighing.

"Why did you lie about it? You could have just told me" She said.

"I'm not meant too. But since you witnessed one of our murders than I have a right too" I said. She nodded before wiping a tear away and curling her small body back into my chest before falling asleep.

I hope she knows that I would never hurt her. I would kill myself for her.

_~*~_

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to review. This story is a love story soooooo Edward and Bella will fall in love soon. Yay!_

_Please review =P_

_LUL, from emily_007_


	3. Chapter 3

_~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~_

_Bella's POV_

I sat up in bed and looked over at the clock. It read 2:53pm. I swung my legs over the side and looked around. I scanned the room before seeing a dress lying on a leather couch. It had a small note attacked to it saying:

Bella,

Meet us down in the living room when you're awake.

From Emmett

_Where the heck is the living room?_ I thought. I walked into a large, modern bathroom and quickly changed. I walked out into the long hallway and started walking around until I saw two men sitting on each sides of a large doorway.

"Excuse me" I called. They stopped talking and turned to look at me. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Living Room is?" The laughed and pointed to the direction I had just came from.

"Your going the wrong way. Go the way you came and then when you come to a large portrait of the Cullen family turn left and you're in the Living Room" The man said.

"Um, ok. Thanks" I said as I walked away completely confused.

"Come on I'll take you" The other man said.

"Okay. Thank you" I said as we started walking down the way I had just spent twenty minutes walking down.

"So, are you another one of Mr Cullen's girls?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Opps, I guess your not" He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. We continued walking for a couple minutes before I just couldn't but ask what he meant by 'Mr Cullen's girls'.

"I don't understand who Mr Cullen is?" I said.

"Hang on, your in his house and you don't even know who he is" He said. "Oh boy, this should be good. Mr Cullen, or also known as Edward Cullen, is the most feared mobster in the world. How can you not know him? Oh and I'm Jacob Black" He said as we stopped at a large portrait.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm-" But I got cut off before I could finish.

"Isabella Swan" Jacob said. "I know, Emmett doesn't stop talking about you" He pointed to the doorway and pushed me towards it.

"Nice meeting you" I said as I half opened the door.

"You to, Bella" Jacob said as he walked back to whatever he was guarding before I came along.

I walked in and saw loads of people looking at me. I could tell my face was bright red.

"Hey Belly" Emmett said as he slid me onto his lap. I quietly sat there resting my head on his chest while he rubbed my back.

"I see you meet Jacob" Emmett said to me. I looked up and nodded.

"Do you like him?" Emmett said. I shrugged and nodded. "To bad your not liking him"

"Oh, you mean like-like. I don't like-like him, I like him as a friend. And Emmett, I only just met him" I explained to my overprotective older brother.

"Good. Keep it that way" Emmett mumbled to me. I heard someone cough and looked over to see a blond haired man with his arm wrapped around a small pixie looking girl.

"Oh sorry. Um, Bella this is Jasper, Alice, Sam, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Paul and Seth" Emmett said. "Guys, this is my little sister, Bella" I shook everyone's hand. But one person in particular I felt the need to know him more. But I just couldn't figure out why?

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, another chapter completed. It's the holiday's now, but my dad is redecorating and he cut the internet which meant that I couldn't update._

_I wrote a couple of chapters and I'm going to put them up soon._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks from Emily_007_


	4. Chapter 4

_~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~_

_Edward's POV_

I watched as she sat down on Emmett's lap. Seeing her on somebody else's lap made me jealous knowing that somebody else loved her just like I did. I knew Emmett was her big brother, but still, I just wanted Bella for myself. I wanted her to be mine, no one else's. All mine.

_Alice's POV_

Just watching Edward look at Bella I knew she was the one for him. He looked at her with love and adore. I could tell he wanted to protect her and make her his, but I just hope he remembers that Emmett **will **put up a fight for Bella. This may turn ugly.

_Jasper's POV_

I looked over to Alice who was looking at Edward. She must have been thinking the same thing as me. When Edward wants something, he always get's it, and when he doesn't he gets made and upset. When I asked Alice to marry me Edward flipped out and tried to shot me. Edward didn't want Alice marrying one of his guards. But I told him that he has to stop being such an ass and let me marry the one I love.

He didn't win then did he.

_Rosalie's POV_

Emmett looked so handsome sitting there. But when Isabella walked in she decided to rub it in my face and sit on his lap. I didn't care if they were brother and sister and really close. He was mine and know body is sitting on that lap except me.

Bring it on bitch.

_Bella's POV_

Everyone was staring at me. The blush on my cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. I'm picking they could all see it because Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice started laughing while Rosalie just sat there glaring at me. Know body noticed her which most likely made her mad.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you in my office, now" Edward said as he walked out of the room. Emmett sighed and put me on the couch and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"So Bella, what do you do as a living?" Alice asked.

"Ah, I work at a small clothes shop called 'Halo'" I said. She squealed and started clapping.

"OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THAT SHOP. I knew I remembered you from somewhere" She squealed. I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, I think" I said. I lied down on the couch and my eyes slowly started closing and I soon felt my body drift into the darkness.

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to put some other POV's in so I did. Tell me if you like it or not. _

_Please remember to review. _

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	5. Chapter 5

_~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~_

_Emmett's POV_

I followed my boss into his office. He sat down behind his desk while I sat in front of him. He poured himself a whisky that sat on his desk and started drinking it.

"Your sister" He started. "She's, really something isn't she?" I nodded and smiled. I had no idea what he was trying to get at but if I just play along maybe I won't lose my job.

"I have had a sudden interest in your sister" He said. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. I knew that every couple of years he becomes attached to something and never lets it out of his sight. Like last year when he had the addiction to drinking and didn't stop until he was passed out. "And I want to make her my wife" That did it.

"WHAT" I yelled. "You can't have her, she is my sister and I will not bring her into any of this kind of shit. She's already in too deep and I don't want to bring her in any deeper" I yelled before storming out of the room and down to the living room where I knew Bella would be.

I rushed in and swung Bella over my shoulder and walked out of the door with everyone looking at us. I was not having Edward having my sister as a toy. I am not letting her go that easy. She is the only family I have left and I am not losing her. I chucked her in the passenger's seat in my silver Range Rover that Edward had given me when I became head guard.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Bella asked as I turned out of the large driveway and looked back at the mansions just in time to see Edward standing up at his office window drinking his whisky and narrowed eyed.

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was short but that's all I could write today. The next chapter should be hopefully a little longer than this one._

_Please remember to review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed before too._

_Thanks, from emily_007 _


	6. Chapter 6

_~*~ CHAPTER 6 ~*~_

_Bella's POV_

I was starting to get a little freaked out. Emmett was driving down the road like a maniac while I was gripping onto the seat in the car like a mad woman.

He had gone through three red lights and four stop signs on the way home and he still wouldn't tell me what was the matter, he just kept mumbling 'mine, not his'. I had a really crazy brother.

_Emmett's POV_

I pulled up into the driveway and grabbed Bella into my arms and took her inside.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you?" Bella cried as I chucked her on the couch. I didn't answer I just walked upstairs and chucked some clothes for both Bella and I in a suit case.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a big bang and a scream from downstairs. I ran down with my gun in my hand to see Bella being dragged out with a bag over her head and hands tied together.

By the time I had gotten out of the house they were already squealing out of the driveway. I jumped into my car and chased them down the road until they got onto the highway where I lost them.

I drove to Edward's house with my loaded gun, ready to use it.


	7. Chapter 7

_~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~_

_Edward's POV_

I watched from my office window at Emmett and Bella rushing out to the car. Emmett drove away and drove down the road. I walked over to my desk and pressed the number 5 on my telephone.

"Go to 16 Manfore Road and bring me the girl" I growled into the telephone. My guards** were** going to bring me Isabella Swan, and she will become mine.

Twenty minutes later four cars pulled up in the driveway. I looked down to see Jacob holding onto her shoulders and Sam holding onto her feet which were tied up. She wasn't moving anymore which made me wonder if they had knocked her out or not.

They brought her up to my office and chucked her on the chair.

"Be gentle" I growled. I saw them both gulp before standing on either side of the chair waiting for her to wake up. "Why has she got a bag over her head and unconscious?" I wondered out loud.

"Um, well, you see, she was extremely feisty and we couldn't get her to stop screaming so we, kind of, um, gave her some anesthetic" Sam said. I narrowed my eyes and pulled off the bag that covered her head.

"And where did you get this anesthetic from?" I asked them. The both looked at each other before looking at the ground.

"We stole it" Jacob mumbled. I sighed before picking Bella up and carrying her to the same bedroom as she was in before. I covered her in some blankets and made sure she was warm before sitting myself down in the chair in the corner.

It had already been an hour since she had arrived and she still hadn't woken up yet. I walked over to the bed and sat on the side looking down at her. I stroked her cheek, then her lips and then slowly worked my way down her arm. She was as gorgeous as ever and nothing could change that.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Emmett came barging into the room holding a gun at me.

"You're not having her. She is my sister, just because you are having one of your freaky obsession things doesn't mean you can have my sister as a toy" Emmett said as he loaded the gun.

"Emmett, I know how this looks. I've known you for a long time, and I don't want to hurt you, because I know that will hurt Bella. Don't be stupid and go pointing that gun at me when you know that you'll regret it in the future" I said as I walked towards him.

"I won't kill you if you just give me back my sister and stay away from her" He said. I shook my head and sat back down on the bed knowing that he wouldn't kill me.

"I can't do that Emmett. You'll just take her away from me and never let me see her" I explained. "Just because she's your sister doesn't mean that you're the only person that can love her" He looked at me and then to Bella.

"I don't care who wants to marry her, as long as it's not you" He hissed.

"Emmett" Someone mumbled. We both looked over to see Bella stiring on the bed. "Emmett where are you?" Emmett dropped the gun and ran over to Bella.

"I'm here, Bella" Emmett said as he pulled his sister onto his lap and kissed her forehead. I slowly walked over to the gun and picked it up hoping that he wouldn't see me.

"You can have the gun, I'm not going to kill you, I never was actually, I just don't want my little sister to be brought into this kind of world" Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm tired" Bella mumbled as she snuggled more and more deeper into her brother's chest.

"Go to sleep Bella, just rest" Emmett whispered. Soon enough she fell asleep and her body went limp in Emmett's arms.

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, thank you to all of those people who have reviewed on this story. You do not know how happy it makes me knowing that people like my story. _

_Please continue to review each chapter. _

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	8. Chapter 8

_~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~_

_Edward's POV_

It had been two weeks since the incident with Bella seeing us kill some of the Volturi members in the alley way.

Bella had been staying in my mansion. Emmett was always with her though, I was never going to get her to fall in love with me if he was always around listening.

I called Emmett into my office and sat back down behind my desk. He walked in all proud thinking that he had control of me. Not for long.

"I'm sending you away" I told him.

"WHAT" He yelled.

"I said, I'm sending you away. You will be leaving tomorrow and heading to Miami and tracking down The Volturi's drug house. When you get there I want you to kill all of the members of the gang that are there" I ordered him. He smirked and shook his head.

"You just want me gone so you can brain wash Bella into falling in love with you" Emmett said. "Not going to happen, send someone else"

"Emmett, you either go now, or you end up like the rest of the people that ignore my orders" I hissed at my guard. I was not going to let him think he had control over me.

"Fine, I'll go, but when I come back I swear if she is not as I left her you **will **die" He growled before leaving my office and slamming the door.

I sat back in my chair and swung my legs over my desk before smirking happily to myself.

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much to all those who reviewed my stories. _

_If you guys have anything that you want to go into this story, please tell me, it will help me a lot. _

_Thanks, from Emily_007_

_P.S And can you all please check out my website. The address is on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE WEBSITE!!! =D thank you_


	9. Chapter 9

_~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~_

_Bella's POV_

Emmett walked into the bedroom that I was staying in and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes before taking deep breaths in.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" I asked quietly not knowing if he was going to start shouting at me.

"Edward" Was all he said.

"What's wrong with Edward? He seems like a very nice guy. You always are frustrated with him" I said. He looked up and shook his head.

"Trust me, I think you'll be a little frustrated with him to after I tell you what he just told me" Emmett explained. He walked over to the desk and grabbed his keys. "He's making me go to Miami for a couple of days" I thought for a moment about what was so bad about going to Miami. I'd love to go there.

"I don't get it?" I said.

"Which means leaving you alone here, with him" Emmett hissed before storming out the door. I ran over to the window and saw him jump into the car and drive off.

"Isabella" Someone said. I turned around and saw Edward standing there. "I am very sorry about Emmett. Do you understand that although you are staying here it still means that he has to do his job?" I nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"No offense or anything, but my brother **really **doesn't like you very much" I told him honestly. He let out a laugh before coming and sitting on the side of the bed.

"You've been here for a couple of days now and I don't really know you very well. Why don't you join me downstairs in the dining room for dinner tomorrow night" He said. I was about to say no because Emmett wouldn't want me interacting with him too much, but he cut me off before I could answer "No exceptions. See you tomorrow" He quickly stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

I could tell Edward had a lot of control over people and was used to getting his way, but with me it was so not going to happen. Just because Emmett isn't here doesn't mean that he can just act as though he never did anything wrong, like, I don't know, maybe killing people back in the alley way!?!

I lied back down and snuggled into the pillows before drifting off to sleep.

_Emmett's POV_

I felt bad about leaving Bella just sitting there all by herself. But I was just so angry with Edward that I needed to let my anger out on something and I knew that if I stayed in the same room with her any longer I would hurt her and I couldn't afford to do that when I knew Edward would be watching on the camera's that he has set up in every room.

I drove back home and packed all of my stuff including some clothes, wallet, phone, lap top and gun.

I quickly jumped back into the car and pulling into the Chinese shop on the way back and grabbing some food. I showed the guards my pass and drove up the long driveway that led to Edward's mansion.

I walked to Bella's room and knocked on the door. She was lying there asleep. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Bella, I brought you something to eat" I whispered to her. Her eyes flashed open as soon as she smelt the Chinese and sat up. I put on sky movies just in time for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to start.

She was leaning on the bed head board eating in a box for of noodles with chopsticks. I sat down next to her and started eating mine.

By the end of the movie the Chinese was finished and so was the ice cream that I had gotten the maid to bring in earlier. Bella was lying on my chest fast asleep with her hands curled around my shirt.

I rested my head on her head and fell asleep soon after.

~*~

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reviewing. I want to get up to 70 reviews. It's up to 66 and I want at least 4 more before I can update agin.

Thanks, from emily_007


	10. Chapter 10

_~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~_

_Emmett's POV_

I woke up at 5:54am and looked over to Bella who was still hanging tightly onto my shirt. I sat up and put a blanket over her before grabbed my bags and loading it into the car. I saw Edward staring out of the window. He gave me a small nod before turning around. Bella window had a light on, she must be awake.

All of a sudden someone came running out of the building screaming my name.

She flung her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye" She cried.

"No, of course not, I was going to come back up and say goodbye" I explained to my crying little sister. The light drizzle of rain soon turned to pounding rain. I told Bella to go inside but she just shook her head and stayed where she was. I sighed and climbed into the car just in time to see Edward run outside and put a coat on her shoulders before holding an umbrella over her head. She leant into his chest and waved goodbye to me sadly before walking inside with Edward.

_Edward's POV_

Once Emmett had left I brought Bella inside who was sniffing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I brought her back into my office where the fire was lit.

She sat down on the couch and I covered her in the soft blanket and sat down beside her. She curled into my side and leant her head on chest.

"Go to sleep, you've had a long day" I whispered into her hair. She nodded and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

_~*~_

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all of those who have reviewed on my story. I want Edward and Bella to become more closer now and star to fall in love. _

_If you have any questions you want to know then feel free to ask, just not questions about like what's going to happen in the next chapter…because I can't give that away._

_Please remember to update. _

_Thanks, from Emily_007_


	11. Chapter 11

_~*~ Chapter 11~*~_

_Bella's POV_

The next morning when I opened my eyes all I could see was a tanned, muscular chest in my face. I looked up and saw Edward lying there asleep while still holding me to his chest.

I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave, I felt as though I was meant to be there. I snuggled more into his chest and soon fell back asleep.

_Edward's POV_

_(DREAM)_

_Bella and I wearing running through an extremely large garden just outside of a large mansion. She was wearing a soft, white dress and bare feet while I was in a pair of black jeans that I always wear and a white buttoned down shirt._

_She was giggling and trying to get away from me. I was running after her while trying to dodge the flowers that were on the side of the stoned path. _

_I soon caught up to her and cuddled her to my chest. I kissed her head and then picked up her hand and looked at the large diamond ring on her engagement finger._

_I looked into her eyes and caught her in a very passionate kiss…right before my dream ended. _

I woke up and saw Bella still fast asleep on my chest. She had her lips pressed against my naked chest. Her cheeks were slightly red and her hair was extremely messy.

I smiled and reached over to the phone that was sitting on the bedside table and dialed the kitchens number.

I ordered us bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns.

Not long after they arrived and Bella was still asleep. The cook left them there and I quietly woke Bella up.

She grumbled a bit before turned over and stuffing her head into her pillow.

I chucked before rubbing her shoulders lightly. She turned around as soon as she smelt the breakfast. She jumped up so fast that she fell off the end of the bed, but I quickly caught her before she could hurt herself even more.

"Food" She whined as she tried to reach the tray. I swung her into my arms and placed her back onto the bed and grabbed the breakfast and joining her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It had only been a couple of days since Emmett had left and Edward and I had been becoming closer and closer every day.

Emmett told me that Edward was an extremely busy man, I guess I was just lucky to be here on the few weeks he wasn't. Yesterday we had stayed in bed and eaten. Now, I know what you're thinking…Me and Edward are NOT together. We are simply just friends.

Yes, I do have to admit that Edward is extremely handsome and good looking, but I cannot date a mobster. He is an extremely sweet guy and is a real softy inside, but I'm scared that if I get on his bad side…he might lash out at me or something.

Anybody who saw us now would have instantly thought we were a couple, just because we're sitting on the bed cuddling while watching _The Phantom of the Opera_. Edward never mentioned that he had an entire room filled with DVD's.

"Edward" I asked.

"Yes Bella" Edward said. I sat up and looked up at him.

"How many floors does your house have?" I wondered. He smiled and pulled me back into his chest.

"Four. But I also have some small houses in the forest that the guards stay in" He whispered to me. I smiled and nodded.

Around half an hour later the movie was finished and Edward was lying there fast asleep. I had a feeling that when I was asleep last night he actually watched me sleeping. Any other guy I would have found that darn creepy, but Edward…he was something different, I knew I could trust him and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

I pulled the blanket over him and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before closing the door quietly and walking down the long corridors of the large mansion.

_**Edward's POV**_

I hadn't noticed that I had actually fallen asleep when I noticed that nothing was lying on my chest like it normally was.

I sat up and saw that Bella was Know where in sight. Her pajamas were on the ground and her clothes that we lying on the couch before were gone. I chucked on my jeans and shirt before racing down the hallway.

_**Bella's POV**_

I had already been in the TV room, Library, Movie theatre, Piano room, a wine cellar and I was now in what looked like Edward's office. I looked around and saw some black, leather couches and a desk that had a fancy lap top and cell phone on.

I ran over to his big, black expensive chair Edward ran in. His eyes darted all over the room and landed on me. He sighed in relief and ran over to me. I expected him to yell at me because I was sitting in his special chair, instead he just picked me and hugged me to his chest.

"You shouldn't just leave like that, I thought someone had taken you or something" He murmured into my hair. I shrank into his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck, I couldn't help it, I just had to touch him.

_**Edward's POV**_

I felt Bella's arms go around my neck and she buried her hair into my neck. I sighed and pressed my lips to her neck before parking myself on my seat with her on my lap.

I reached behind me and pulled out the books that were on my book shelf and put them in-front of me. She looked down and saw that they were my old photo albums.

She opened them and flicked through them, sometimes pointing to the ones she wanted to know about. I smiled and told her all about my child hood. After I had talked about mine she wanted to tell me hers. She told me about how her mum had died when she gave birth to Bella and how Charlie had only died a couple of years ago from cancer.

"Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I asked. She bit her lip before blush crept up on her cheeks. She nodded and hugged my neck.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while, but please remember to review. And if you have any questions about this story feel free to ask.**_

_**Remember to check out my website too!**_

_**From emily_007 **_


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Bella had accepted my invitation so fast.

I had organized the chef to cook us a meal and make sure that we were eating by 7:00pm. Bella was wearing a dark purple dress with a necklace that she said Emmett had gotten her for her birthday two years ago and a pair of black high heels that Alice, who dressed her, must have forced her to put on.

Her hair was hanging loosely down her back and was curled slightly. She didn't have very much make-up on just a bit of lip gloss and mascara.

"You look beautiful" I said as I cupped her cheek and placed my forehead on hers. I kissed her cheek and brought her over to the table and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thanks" She said as the waiter slid a pure white napkin on her lap.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Ok I guess. I kind of miss Emmett" She said as she looked off into the distance.

"Well, he'll be back soon enough" I snapped. She always had to mention god damn Emmett didn't she. I looked up at her and saw that she was looking down at her lap not at me anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered as I tried to take her hands I mine but she snatched them away quickly. "Are you going to be acting like that for the entire night? Or are you going to stop acting like a stupid little bitch and enjoy a nice meal with me?"

**Bella's POV**

"Are you going to be acting like that for the entire night? Or are you going to stop acting like a stupid little bitch and enjoy a nice meal with me?" He said. I looked up shocked and saw that he was staring at me rather angrily. I stood up and chucked the napkin on the table before storming off.

How dear he call me a bitch! I never did anything to him. Is missing my big brother a crime or something?

I ran down the hallways ignoring Alice's calls for me to stop. I ran into my room and slammed the door closed. I locked the door and shoved my face into the pillow.

Just as I was about to throw the lamp onto the nearest wall my phone rang. I walked over to the desk and saw that the ID said Emmett.

"Hello" I sniffed.

"Bella, hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Your right, Edward is a ignorant bastard who only thinks about himself" I cried into the phone. I heard Emmett sigh before start talking again.

"Bella, tell me what he said" He asked me calmly, but I could tell he was just as angry as I was.

"I told him that I missed you and then he called me a little bitch" I cried. I sat back down on the bed and lied down. Most of the mascara that was once on my eye lashes was now running down my face.

"Oh Bella. Look, I called to tell you that I'll be coming home in two days" He said. "And when I get there I will squeeze his brain out of his eyes" I giggled before turning on the TV.

"Please to be to upset over him ok, Bells" Emmett said.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow night, ok" I told him. I could tell her was smiling on the other line now.

"Ok, see you honey. Have a good sleep" He said before hanging up.

Not long after that I fell into a peaceful sleep forgetting all about Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

I could tell that I had upset her because she ran away crying. I couldn't help it, the monster took over me.

I stood up and walked down to my silver 2009 Saab which was parked in the large garage that contained all of my cars. I got into it and quickly sped out of the driveway and headed towards the bar that I owned.

Once I got to the bar there were many cars parked outside of it. I pulled into my park that I had around the back of the bar.

I walked inside and sat down in a booth. Loads of people were dancing on the dance floor. A woman in another booth was eyeing me. I chugged down another load of beer before looking back over to her.

She smiled at me before coming over to me. She sat down on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist before bringing her lips down onto mine. She was no Bella, but she'll do.

And that was the biggest mistake I had ever mad that night.

**A/N: I know it was short but I just wanted to do Edward's POV for that bit. Anyway…please remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be around the man that I thought I loved anymore.

I packed my stuff and exited the room before heading down the hallway.

"BELLA" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw Jacob running over to me. "Where are you going?" I shrugged and continued walking. He grabbed a hold of my elbow lightly and spun me around.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I broke down there and then. Tears poured out of my eyes and spilled all over the marble floor. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I clung onto his shirt and cried myself to pieces. The next thing I knew I was being carried back to the room. I struggled to get out of his arms but soon let him carry me back.

He laid me down on the bed and just held me, not saying a word. He covered me in a blanket and I fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

I hadn't seen Bella since our fight which was more than 20 hours ago. I sat in my office chugging down whisky and any other alcohol in my mini bar.

I didn't have the guts to talk to Bella about the fight or the whole sleeping with another girl.

I knew she wouldn't forgive me, and I defiantly knew Emmett wouldn't be happy about me breaking his sister's heart either.

I got up from my desk and wobbled slightly before dragging myself to Bella's room. I banged on the door and called her name before breaking the door down and seeing Jacob lying there with Bella asleep in his arms.

I chucked him off the bed and slammed him against the wall. Bella woke up and looked around the room before running over to us and trying to break us apart. I was throwing punches while he was trying to get me off him. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make it look like I was the bad guy. I threw him onto the glass coffee table where pieces of glass flew everywhere.

Bella pushed past me and ran to Jacob who was lying there unconscious. I smirked before walked up to Bella and held her against the wall, but lighter than I was with Jacob. She was hard out crying now and she didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

"Bella, what were you doing with him?" I whispered.

"Get away from me" She hissed as she tried to push me off her. I held her a bit tighter but got snapped out of my thoughts when a low voice shouted at me.

"LET MY SISTER GO!"

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want to get at least 170 reviews and then I'll put up the next chapter.

Thanks, from Emily.

P.S Remember to review if you want me to update again.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, Yayyyyy! I nearly have 200 reviews. That will be my aim for this chapter. Please remember to review.

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**CHAPTER 16**

**EMMETT'S POV**

I decided that I would come home early to surprise Bella. I had finished my job only a couple of hours ago and I want to make sure that Bella was ok.

The last time I had talked to her she was crying. I didn't even want to imagine what the asshole had done now. I had warned him about hurting my little sister, and he just took it as a joke.

I'm coming to get him NOW!

**Bella's POV**

"LET GO OF MY SISTER" Somebody screamed. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Emmett standing in the doorway with a horrible look on his face. He looked as though he was going to kill Edward right there and then.

Edward smelt of alcohol, smoke and marijuana put together. Emmett stormed over and pulled Edward off me. Edward lost his balance because he was so tipsy and fell to the ground.

He started sobbing badly and started punching the bed. Emmett was holding me while I cried into his chest.

"YOU DO NOT GO NEAR HER AGAIN. SHE WILL NOT BE COMING BACK HERE EVER AGAIN, AND NEITHER WILL I. I QUIT" Emmett yelled before picking me up and carrying me down to the car and driving home.

**Emmett's POV**

We drove home in silence. Bella was quietly crying into my jacket that I had laid over her before we drove off.

I knew she was scared that Edward would find her again. But if he was any type of man he would leave her in peace and not destroy her life.

The only thing that bothered me the most was that Bella loved him too. I am going to have to try even harder on keeping Edward away from Bella.

**Edward's POV**

She's gone. She's actually gone. How could I let her get away. I tried to stand up, but I was to weak to pull myself up off the ground. I had to much alcohol in my system to do anything now. So I just stayed there thinking what life would be like now if I had never said that horrible thing to Bella.

_A/N: Remember to review this chapter. I won't be updating for a couple of days because I will be down in Wellington and may not have a lap top with me to go on FanFiction._

_I will try my hardest to write while down there. _

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M IN LOVE WITH A MOBSTER**

**CHAPTER 17**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Stupid bastard, thinking he could take _my _Bella out of the country and think I would never find her again.

But I would, and I will do everything to get her back. Nothing will stop me, not even having to kill the one family member she has left.

Emmett


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M IN LOVE WITH A MOBSTER**

**CHAPTER 17**

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe that Emmett and myself are on a plane right now flying to New Zealand. I thought that as soon as we left that Edward would come straight for us.

But I guess not. Maybe he doesn't care about me as much as I thought her did.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emmett asked as he turned and looked at me from his seat in the aeroplane.

"How long will we be in New Zealand?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a week or more. Depends how long it takes to get Edward off our backs" He said. I could tell he was going to go all over-protective big brother on me while there.

I didn't like Edward for what he said and did to me, but I couldn't hate him. I knew he didn't have very good control of his anger, but he was just such a sweet guy.

"Bella, stop thinking about him, he's in our past now" Emmett said. I nodded and took a deep breath in.

Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to forget Edward, or it could be dead hard.

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper, I want you and Sam to go and check their apartment and see if they are there. If not call me. Jacob, you go and check Bella's work and see when the last time they saw her while Embry and Jared you go and stay with Eric to see what he can find on the computer" I told my guards. "Quil, Collin and Brady can go and check every airport in the area to see if they are there or have flown out of the country" They all nodded and headed off to do their assignment.

I had a killer head-ache from the night before. I'm actually rather pissed because of Emmett, I would kill him. But then there would be absolutely no future for Bella and I then.

"Boss, there has been some money taken out of Emmett's account at around 4:00 this morning" Eric said.

"How much?"I ordered. I walked around and stood behind him watching over his back as he typed and clicked buttons.

"Around $6000" He said. "That would be enough to fly both of them out of the country"

"Can you see if they have booked any tickets?" I said.

"I can try, but it might take me a little while to hack into the airport's around this area's computers" He said. I nodded and dialed Jasper's number.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Most of their clothes are gone and all lights are off. I don't think anyone's home" He said.

"Thanks" I said as I hung up. I sighed and sat down on the couch in my office. I could still hear the nerd, Eric, typing away on my personal computer that I don't normally let anyone on.

"Mr Cullen, They've booked two ticked to New Zealand at 6:21 this morning" He said. "But the planes took off at around 8:45am" I picked up my whisky glass and threw it against the wall. I saw Eric jump before going back to typing furiously on the key-board.

I pulled my phone out and called everyone back.

"Alright, change of plan" I said as I paced around the room. "They are on a flight to New Zealand, Jasper, Sam, Jacob and I will go on the next flight which is at-" I said before turning to Eric.

"11:50" He said.

"11:50. Pack your bags we leave in 10 minutes. While the rest of you will all come over on different flights at different times" I said. "Emmet still has his lap-top which means he can keep an eye out on our every move. Don't get distracted or draw to much attention to yourselves. Keep in touch with me by cell phone"

I walked back to my room and chucked stuff into a carry-on bag before walked down and climbing into the limo that waited for me on the drive-way. Sam, Jacob and Jasper were already in there waiting for me.

"Drive to the airport, you have 15 minutes" I told the driver before he sped away.

I watched out the window and saw that every speed camera we went past flashed. Once they took a look at the license plate they would drop the bill instantly knowing that I wouldn't pay it.

"Were here Mr Cullen" The driver said to me. I grabbed my bags and walked inside. I walked to my private jet that was waiting for us to arrive. We walked straight onto the run way and jumped on. We sat down and the plane soon took off.

You can't run forever Bella, I'll soon find you. And when I do, it won't be pretty.

**A/N: Please vote on my poll. I really want to know what you think. And please remember to review my story. I want to get to 245 reviews before I will post my next one. **

**From emily_007**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, since this chapter is very short I decided to add another extra chapter.**

**Please remember to review. I will update faster if I get more reviews.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**

**P.S remember to vote on my poll and check out my website.**

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 19**

**Emmett's POV**

It had been a week since we last saw Edward Cullen. I knew he hadn't given up on us. He was probably watching our every move.

The only time we left our hotel was to go to the shops to pick up some quick and easy meals. I could tell Bella didn't like the fact that we were living in an extremely disgusting motel.

Everything had to be clean for her; you should have seen her room back in Seattle. You would never ever find a single piece of dust in that room, seriously.

A couple of times I tried to lighten the mood but all I got was a sigh from her.

Bella was inside the supermarket buying the stuff she needed while I waited outside. I knew every person's face that walked in and out of the super-market.

"All done" Bella said as she pushed the trolley out of the automatic doors. We walked down to the car-park and chucked the groceries into the boot.

"Bella, why are you so upset?" I asked as we climbed into the car.

"I'm not" She lied. I looked at her and I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it because of the way she was staring out the window.

"Come on, we are going to have to talk about it sometime. Just tell me now and I might be able to make it better" I said. She turned around and did exactly what I thought she would do…screech.

"I am scared shitless about all of this. I'm scared that Edward will come around the corner at any moment or that he will burst into our room and kill us right there and then" She cried.

"Look, I can promise you that you will not get killed" I said as I pulled out to of the parking lot.

"How?" She hissed.

"Because I know Edward. He wouldn't kill you **ever**" I said to her. And I knew for a fact that Edward wouldn't do that to her.

"Really" She said. I nodded and picked her hand up off her lap and held it in mine as we continued to drive.

**Bella's POV**

We stopped at the traffic lights and waited for the lights to turn green. There was a lot of tension in the air and I could tell that all Emmett wanted to do was get us both back to the motel safely.

I looked out of the window in the passenger's seat to look directly into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

**!HAPPY 20****TH**** CHAPTER!**

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the driver's seat and waited for Bella and Emmett to pull out of the super-market. I had been watching them for the past week, watching their every move.

I drove behind them until we had to stop at some traffic lights where I pulled in next to them.

As soon as I looked into their car I was met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes that were wide in alarm.

She started screaming her lungs out which caused Emmett to nearly shit himself.

I saw him look over and see me. He couldn't go anywhere because of the car that was behind him and in front of him. I smirked and took off as soon as the light turned green.

They caught me off guard when they didn't turn into their motel but kept driving. They sped down the road at 80km which caused everyone to start tooting at us.

As soon as we started driving along a deserted road I grabbed out my gun and started shooting at their tires which soon popped and started to slow them down. I slowed down with them and didn't shoot at anything but the tires.

I didn't want to hit Bella, if it was Emmett it wouldn't be so bad.

As soon as the car came to a stop I jumped out and went straight around to Bella's door. She was sitting there crying. I flicked the door handle and found that they were locked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULL SHIT" I swore. "BELLA, MOVE I'M GOING TO BREAK THE WINDOW" She squeaked and jumped onto Emmett's lap who held onto her tightly.

I saw the jackass pull his gun out and unlock the car before jumping out.

"EVERYBODY, PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW" Bella yelled as she wiped the tears from her face. Both Emmett and I watched at the girl we both love took control of the situation. "WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST BE FRIENDS?"

"Because he hurt you, Bells" Emmett whispered as we continued to point our guns at each other.

"I don't care, you should both me mature about this. Why can't we just go back to the motel and talk it over. Why do you both have to be so violent?" She screeched. We looked at each other and shrugged.

As long as he didn't try and kill me then I'm all good. We hoped into the car and put Bella in the passenger's seat next to me which caused Emmett to have a hissy fit because of having his sister in the front with _the psychopath _he liked to call me.

"Emmett, just shut up. Edward, just drive" She said.

Let's just say that we had an extremely quiet ride back to the motel.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 21 – Mature & Immature**

**Emmett's POV**

We had been sitting silently for the past hour doing nothing but glare daggers at each other. Bella was in the kitchen making something to eat for Edward and I.

I can't believe that she isn't mad at him for what he did. He could of killed her if I hadn't come in at that time.

Edward was sitting there with his arms folder, legs apart and deathly glare on.

"Still glaring" Bella giggled as she poked her head out the doorway which lead into the kitchen. Edward and I both looked up and shook our heads. He had a sick smile on his face that made you want to smash his face into the closest wall.

Bella was the only person I knew who would start cooking in this situation.

It was nearly 6:30pm and I'm pretty sure that Edward was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Edward?" Bella asked politely.

"WHAT, NO HE CAN NOT STAY FOR DINNER" I yelled. She jumped a little and frowned at me.

"Don't be so immature, Emmett" She said before walking back into the kitchen. I looked back to Edward who was still looking at where Bella was standing a couple of seconds ago.

"Yeah Emmett, why are you being so immature?" Edward sneered at me. Just because he was a well known mobster doesn't mean that he doesn't have the brain the size of a pea. He stood up and walked over to the dirty window that looked as though hadn't been cleans in a good couple of months.

"I'm not the immature one. You're the one that thinks that woman are just toys. They aren't and you can't just use them whenever you feel like a good fuck" I said. He laughed evilly and turned around to face me.

"Yeah, I admit that I have toyed around with girls in the past" He admitted. "But I'm over that and I want to have a future with Bella and be more than friends"

"More than friends. Ha, you're her enemy, you've never been her friend. You will be nothing more than a giant prick to her who doesn't know what to do with himself" I hissed at him. I could tell Bella was listening to our conversation because there was no movement going on in the kitchen.

"You know what, Emmett" He said as he walked over to me and stood over me like a primary school bully.

"What?" I said.

"I think that just because you don't someone to love you feel the need to destroy other people's love lives as well as yours" He said to me. What the Fuck, I had a love life, just not at the moment. "Just what I thought. Stop trying to protect your sister's every step in life and just let her live it"

"You're a fag, Edward" I spat in his face. His eyes turned a dark black and he started breathing in and out very deeply. Before I could say anymore he was on top of me punching the shit out of my face. I could feel blood pouring out of my nose and lip.

"EDWARD, GET OFF HIM" I heard someone screech. I looked over and saw Bella trying to push Edward off me. I sighed and wrapped my hands around his neck and started to strangle him.

"STOP IT" Bella cried. We both looked up and saw Bella curled up on the ground shaking and crying. Edward got up off me and cuddled her to his chest.

"Get off her" I growled before ripping her off his lap and cradling her.

"Why are you guys so cruel to each other? I mean, you work together so you must have some kind of relationship towards each other" She whimpered. I moved the hair that was covering her face and wiped the blood off my face with my sleeve and kissed her forehead.

"Gross you put blood on my head" She whined as she rubbed her forehead on my shirt that had all the blood from my lip on it.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Why can't you just shake hands and be mature about this" She said to us. Edward looked up and me and shrugged before looking back down at Bella who was still curled up in my arms shaking like a Chihuahua. "I want to go home and sleep in my own bed"

"Bella, no one said that you had to leave your apartment and come to New Zealand" Edward said as he moved closer.

"The only reason we did come to New Zealand was because of you, Edward. So don't act so innocent" She snapped. He gulped and nodded.

"Why can't we go back to being like we used to be? All friends" She whispered. Edward and I looked at each other for a minute before nodding.

"Ok, fine Bells. We'll shake hands and go back to Seattle" I said to her. She looked up and nodded.

"Hug" She said as she opened her arms and expected us to run into her open arms. I shook my head and smirked.

"Now you're pushing it"


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had been working on our relationship since we have been home, and I think we are progressing. She is still extremely nervous around me, but I think that has something to do with the fact that I could kill her any minute.

But I wouldn't…ever. She means too much to me. I would never lay a hand on her, but I guess it's a little late now.

I took a deep breath in and knocked on my condo's door that Emmett and Bella were staying in. She had recently lost her job and was now working at a small diner down the road every night.

I always made sure that a couple of the guards go in a buy a coffee and leave tips for her.

I had told her millions of times that she doesn't need to work anymore. Now that she is apart of my life, my money belong to her just as much as it does to me.

"Oh, hey" Bella said as she held the door open to me. "I actually was just going out, and I'm pretty sure Emmett's still on his date"

"With who?" I asked.

"I reckon it's Rosalie. He said that he's been in love with her ever since the day he laid eyes on her" She giggled as she slipped her cell phone into her jeans pocket and slid her handbag onto her shoulder before walking towards the door where I was standing awkwardly.

"Would you like some company?" I asked.

"Ah, sure, I guess" She said as we walked into the lift together. "Was there any reason you came here today?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing, that's all" I said. "I have a car downstairs, we can take that" She nodded and pressed the button which went down to the ground floor.

The whole way down it was completely silent. I could only hear our breathing which was instinct.

I spotted the car with the driver in it and opened the door for Bella. She smiled and climbed in. I climbed in the other side and saw her texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head before placing the phone back into her bag. "So, where are we heading?"

"I need to go to the grocery store first and then would it be ok if I went to the book store afterwards" I nodded and the driver pulled out of the park and started driving.

"Edward, why are you so interested in me?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, I'm just a plain girl that seems to interest you. Normal guys would just help the girl out and then ditch her"

"Maybe I'm not a normal guy" I smirked. "Maybe I am your knight & shining armour and you just haven't noticed yet"

"You know, I am willing to forgive you" She whispered. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, you just can't control you anger. Some people are just like that"

"So, we can go back to like we were before" I asked happily. She sighed and shook her head.

"It still happened, Edward. We can't change that" She said. "But I can try and give you another chance. But we need to set a couple of rules"

"Ok. What are the rules?" I asked.

"Number 1: No yelling at one another

Number 2: We always have to be honest with each other

Number 3: No more hurting people. Including myself, guards, anyone"

"Bella, it's my job to hurt people. But if they are innocent then I won't hurt them" I agreed. She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any other rules?" She wondered. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Number 4: Know more working at the diner" I said. She gasped and shook her head.

"No, I like working there" She said stubbornly.

"I don't care, it is one of my rules. I agreed to yours and now you have to agree to mine" I said.

"Fine. Anymore rules?" She grumbled.

"I am allowed to take you out to dinner every two days" I said.

"Um, that's going to cost a lot" She mumbled.

"Bella…who am I?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen" She said.

"And what is my job?" I said.

"Gang leader" She replied quietly.

"I think I have more than enough money to take my girlfriend out on some dates" I smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Whatever" She mumbled. The driver pulled into the grocery store and we jumped out. Bella grabbed a trolley and started pushing it down the isles.

"First thing, let's be honest with each other. Is there anything you want to admit or tell me before we go on with our relationship?" She asked as she chucked two bottles of milk into the trolley and continued.

"Yes, two" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok, tell" She said as she stopped and looked at me. I rubbed my forehead and pressed my lips against hers. If she did end up hating me for the rest of my life then at least I had one last kiss.

"Ok, now that your done" Bella said. "Tell me"

"I slept with another woman" I said. I watched her face. It didn't look very angry, happy or sad.

"Before or after?" She asked as she tightened her grip on the trolley.

"After" I whispered. She groaned and put her head In her hands and started shaking her head.

"Why, when, where?" She asked.

"I was drunk and stupid, the day we had the fight and at my mansion" I admitted. She stood there and started taking deep breaths in and out.

"Ok" She said finally.

"OK, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" I yelled. Everyone in the store was now looking at us and gulping when they saw that it was me standing there. "Sorry, shouldn't you be yelling and hitting me with you handbag like woman do on movies?"

"I asked you to be honest with me, and you did" She said as she continued to do her shopping.

She was one crazy woman, but I guess that's what I love about her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm in love with a mobster**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV**

Our relationship was improving. Bella and I would have lunch together, eat dinner and have slow and soft kisses now and then.

Emmett continued to work for me. We did keep our distances, not that Bella knew about it though. Emmett and Rose were officially together and unfortunately they were very open about their relationship. I've walked into my condo, that Bella and Emmett have been staying in, six times with them making our on the couch.

I parked my Porshe Cayenne in the parking lot and saw Bella car sitting there. I had brought Bella a new car for her last birthday. She didn't want to take it at first, but I guess my dazzle also works on my little Bella as well as the rest of the female population.

"Bella, are you here?" I called as I walked into the condo. Emmett and Rose were making pancakes in the kitchen. She was wearing one of Emmett's shirts, but since he was way bigger than her it came just to her knees. Emmett was walking around in his boxes with no shirt on with his hair pointing in all different directions.

"I'll be there in a minute" Bella called from her room. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table and watched Rosalie and Emmett try to flip the pancakes in the frying pan.

"How are you and Bella going?" Rosalie asked as she leant on the bench. I saw Emmett tense but continue to cook the pancakes.

"Fine, I guess" I said. "Were getting closer" Rosalie nodded slowly and tilted her head to the side.

"But, you want to get closer" Rose guessed. I sighed and nodded. I heard some pattering of feet and I soon saw Bella skipping into the kitchen. She stole one of their pancakes before kissing Emmett on the cheek.

"Ready to go" I said as she stuffed the entire pancake into her mouth and held up her finger. She ran out of the room again.

"Take her there" Emmett said as he slid me a card which had the address of a restaurant on it. "It's her favourite place to go" He turned back around and brought Rosalie so she was standing in between him and the stove. Their hands were locked together on the pancake flipper. They were laughing and stealing small kissed all over each other's faces.

"Ready" Bella said as she opened the front door and walked out with me behind her. Throughout the time she was gone I found out she was a very fragile person. And I will protect my little China doll, even if I have to die trying…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm in love with a mobster**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I could hardly keep my eyes open. Edward was running his hands through my hair while the TV played one of my favourite movies, The proposal.

It had taken me half an hour to make Edward watch the movie with me. Although he hadn't even glimpsed at the TV screen since it had been turned on. He was just so intrigued in my hair.

"How do you feel about coming to live with me, love?" He asked. Since we were the only two people in the house it was alright to talk about anything we wanted to without having someone butting in all the time as Emmett would.

"Move in with you? I haven't really thought about it" I said honestly. He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I sat up from where I was lying, which was on his chest, and shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't want to move in with me" He sneered. "How stupid can I get?" He pushed me off him and stood up.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOU ARE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME" He yelled as he threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "ALL I HAVE WANTED TO DO IS MOVE IN WITH YOU, MARRY, HAVE KIDS AND GROW OLD TOGETHER. BUT BY THE SOUNDS OF IT, YOU ARE TO GOOD FOR ME"

"Edward, please stop yelling. I just don't think moving in together would really help out relationship" I said calmly hoping not to wind him up anymore than he already is.

"TO BAD ISABELLA SWAN. YOU **WILL** MOVE IN WITH ME AND YOU **WILL** BE MY WIFE AND YOU **WILL** HAVE MY CHILDREN" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I gulped and looked down at my feet.

"I have tried my hardest to be reasonable with you, Bella" He said. "But I have to have you now. You belong to me, no one else"

And that was the last words before Edward pressed his two middle fingers to my neck before I slipped into a world of hell.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm in love with a mobster**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella was still unconscious in the back seat of the car that I was currently driving to one of my houses that I owned. The house sat on the side of a large river and was surrounded by a forest.

I heard a groan and saw Bella starting to wake up. I grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting in the cup holder and handed her the headache pill that I had stopped and brought an hour back.

"I'm sorry I had to do that" I said. She was sitting up now but still had her eyes closed.

"Edward, please just stop the car so we can talk about this" She groaned as she placed both of her hands on either side of her head. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Bella, I'm not stopping. You are far too important to me" I said to her. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" She sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, our relationship will never work if you continue to have these big mood swings" Bella said to me. "I can't keep up with you. And it's too hard to try and make you happy when I don't know if you're in a good mood or bad mood"

"I just want to be with you, Bella" I said.

"I want to be with you to, Edward" She said. "You just have to remember that I'm not one of your guards. I don't like getting yelled at by you" I nodded and slowed down as we drove down a large, windy driveway which led to the house.

"I'm sorry. I will try my hardest to be patient with you" I whispered. She smiled and leant over and kissed my cheek. I stopped the car right outside the house and turned around to face her.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want too" I said. She shook her head and got out.

"Let's stay here for a couple of days" She said. "We can sort things out here by ourselves with no interruptions" I nodded and walked into the mansion right behind her.

**Emmett's POV**

When I got home I noticed that Bella wasn't there. There was no note or message on the phone.

Just as I was about to call Edward to see where the fuck my sister was, my phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was Bella.

"Hey Bells, where are you" I said.

"Hey Em" Bella said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be staying with Edward outside of Seattle for a couple of days"

"What, is he there with you?" I cried. "Is he holding you hostage, Bella. TELL ME"

"Em, calm down. We need to sort out our relationship by ourselves without you there or others to interrupt us" She said. "You understand don't you, Em?"

I sighed and gripped onto the wooden table.

"Yeah, sure. Call me when you're on your way back" I said before hanging up.

Pish, I don't interrupt people. What on earth was she talking about, Emmett?

**Bella's POV**

The house was humongous. It had five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a game room, indoor pool and spa, a library and a gym. I was so excited to explore the house and try everything out.

"Bella, do you want some lunch first?" Edward called from the massive kitchen. I called back a yes and soon found myself in the master bedroom.

"Um, if you don't want to sleep in the same room as me that's ok, um, I can, ah, sleep in another room in the, ah, house" He stuttered. Did he honestly think I wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as him?

"Edward, why wouldn't I want to sleep in the same room as you?" I laughed and smacked his shoulder. He let out the deep breath that he seemed to be holding onto a smiled.

We walked back downstairs and ate some lunch which was a banana, a Up & Go and a slice of cheese.

"Um, that was nice….I guess" I said. Edward nodded slowly and bit into his banana. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see what other food they had when Edward suddenly spin me around and sat me on his lap.

He took a deep breath of my scent and kissed my neck softly. Edward stood up and brought us into the living room and we sat there snuggling on the couch for who knows how long.

"Edward, I'm board" I said. He looked around and saw the kitchen.

"Wanna make a cake?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. We walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and found all of the ingredients we needed.

In the next six hours that we were in the kitchen we managed to make chocolate brownie, a vanilla cake and dinner which was Spaghetti Bolognese.

We cleaned up the kitchen and sat down for dinner outside on the deck. It had a nice view of the lake and the forest that was around it.

After dinner we went for a short walk around the house and down to the lake which soon turned into skinny dipping in the lake water. I was totally against it at first until Edward promised that he would get in to if I did.

We were in there for an hour until it started getting cold so we decided to go inside.

We wrapped ourselves in white, wolly dressing gowns and lied on the bed and watched _Big Daddy_. I'm pretty sure that was the most I have ever laughed at a movie before.

Soon after Edward turned it off I fell into a deep sleep wrapped in the one man I loves arms.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while so I thought, what the heck, let's just right another chapter. I hope you are enjoying it. Please remember to review. If I get up to 380 reviews then I will update soon, but until then I will have to wait until I get the reviews.**

**If you guys have anything in your heads that might go well with my story please let me know. **

**Thanks, from emily007**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm in love with a mobster**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Edward's arms. But what I hadn't noticed before was that he had a large tattoo on his right arm muscle. I sat up to try and have a good look at it and found that he was lying their wide awake.

"Morning" He chuckled. "I guess you've found my tattoo" I nodded and saw that it said **20.2.10**. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What does it stand for?" I wondered.

"It's the night I first saw you, in the alley way" He said as he kissed my forehead and lied me back down on his chest.

I snuggled back into the bed sheets and soon was fast asleep all over again.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella had been away with Edward for a week now. I had been seeing Emmett a lot now and knew that we were getting somewhere.

He wasn't just another one of the guys that I dated. I'm pretty sure he might be the one for me; I'm just not sure that he feels the same about me though.

"Hey babe" Em said as he kissed me on the lips and sat down opposite me in the diner. I smiled at him and picked up the menu and looked to see what I wanted for lunch today.

"Have you heard from Bella?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"I think she turned her phone off to get more privacy" He said. "I think she knew that I would call every two minutes just to check up on her. I mean, I'm her brother, I'm allowed to do that, right?" I nodded and sipped my water.

"So you're sure that Edward hasn't kidnapped her" I said. He nodded and mumbled a thank you as the waiter gave him a glass of coke.

"I know Edward. I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella intentionally" He explained.

"It's been a week though, Em" I said.

"I talked to Bella, she didn't seem pressured into any of this" He said. "I'd know by the sound of her voice. But, if she doesn't come back in four days then I'm going down to get her"

"You know where she is?" I said. He nodded and dug into his meal while I cut my pancakes up into little pieces so they would fit into my mouth easier.

"I know where all of Edward's houses are" He said. "What type of guard would I be if I didn't?"

**Bella's POV**

How sweet was he? I mean, what girl wouldn't love a guy that tattoos the date of their first meeting on his arm?

He's the one, I can feel it. I can just tell that if he controls his anger around Emmett and sometimes me then we will be absolutely perfect together. I can just picture ourselves in a small house in the country-side with loads of little Edward's and Bella's running around.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward gone. I called his name over and over again, but still no answer.

I quickly got changed into my black and white dress and headed downstairs to find Edward sitting at the dining room table with a sheet of paper and a pen in front of him.

"Ah, what are you doing?" I asked as I stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He sided and took both of my hands and kissed them.

"I am trying to write a shopping list" He said. I laughed and sat down on his lap.

"Honey, there's nothing on here" I said as I waved the sheet of paper in front of his face.

"I know I don't know what to buy" He said. I smiled and started to list a whole lot of stuff.

1. Milk

2. Eggs

3. Bacon

4. Hash browns

5. Toothpaste x2

6. Toothbrush x2

7. Shampoo & Conditioner

"I took a shower this morning" He said. "There's already shampoo in there" I nodded and crossed it off my list.

8. Fruit

9. Vegetables

10. Aftershave

12. Chap Stick

"Do you need anything else?" I called to Edward who was sitting there watching TV on the couch.

"CONDOMS" He yelled.

"Haha, no" I said. He smiled and cam and bent down and whispered in my ear.

"That's ok, I'm pretty sure i've got some emergency ones in my side draw" He whispered. He kissed my ear and then ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes and followed him up to the bedroom.

Um, I don't really have to tell you what we did next do I….?

**A/N" Hey, I put up a new poll. Could you please have a look at it and tell me what you think. I really need to know before I put up the next chapter. I want at least 5 people to do my poll before I can update next time.**

**The sooner you check out my poll the sooner the next chapter will be up.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: SWEARING MAY OCCUR THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER**

_Chapter 28_

_Bella's POV_

Today we were heading back home after a whole week here. I was going to miss this place, but Edward agreed that we would come back here next summer.

Emmett had called me three times since we had been on the road. In the end Edward threw my phone out of the car.

"Edward, what the fuck?" I cried. "I liked that phone" He grunted and placed his hand on my thigh.

"I'll buy you a new one" He said.

"It's not about you buying me a new one; it's about what Emmett is going to think when he gets my voicemail"

"Bella, calm down" He said. "You don't see me every 2 seconds dialing Rosalie's number do you!"

"That's because she's not your sister" I screeched.

We sat there silently for ten minutes straight; all you could hear were each other breathing in and out.

"Edward, do you really believe that were meant to be together?" I whispered. He snapped his head toward me and quickly pulled the car over.

"What makes you think were not?" He said.

"It's just that we fight so often" I said. "I mean, even married people don't fight like this"

"Babe, everyone has fights in a relationship" Edward said. "You can't help, and neither can I"

"Can you please continue driving?" I said. "I don't want to be stuck on the road during the night"

"Damn it Bella, why do you have to be so stubborn?" He growled. "All I wanted was a nice get away, just us by us, but you always have to find the negative side of things"

"Maybe we should stay away from each other for a little while" I mumbled. "That way none of us will get into a fight"

"Not going to happen, stop being so spoilt and just admit that we are meant to be TOGETHER" He yelled. I glared at him and picked up my handbag. I couldn't stand being in this car anymore.

"Stop the car" I said in monotone.

"What did you just say?" He growled in my face.

"I said stop the fucking car" I said. It felt so good to swear at him. He smirked and pulled the car over at small motel. I jumped out and continued to walk the rest of the way home.

It was 6:45pm now and it was getting darker and darker. I didn't hate Edward; I just wanted to test him if he was really worth my while.

Was he the one for me, was he the one that was going to protect me when I'm in danger? Was he the one that is going to be the father of my children and spoil them rotten?

He always proved me wrong, like now. As I walk on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, Edward it driving next to me slowly keeping up with the pace I was walking at.

"Honey, come on" Edward called from the window. "Please get into the car"

"NO" I yelled.

"It's getting cold" He said. "Hop into the car and I'll turn on the heater" I shook my head and walked faster. All of a sudden Edward pulled in front of me and jumped out of the car and swung me over his shoulders before chucking me into the passenger's seat and locking the doors.

"Edward let me out, NOW!" I cried as I banged on the window and tried to open the door. He grabbed me off my seat and settled me on his lap. He stroked my hair and rubbed my thigh.

"Baby, calm down" He cooed. I sniffled and wiped my nose on his shirt, hopefully he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head and ran his thumb over my cheek. "I don't know what came over me, I suddenly just got so angry at you for some reason" I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be apologizing" He said. "I always get worked up over the littlest things"

We continued driving with me sitting on his lap; he said that having me near him calmed him down.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I awoke to Edward taking my shirt off and replacing it with his.

"Sweaty, were going to stop here tonight" He whispered. "It's too dark outside" I nodded and looked around to find that we were in a small, but cozy motel room. IT was very clean for somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

He put me down on the bed and slid my pants off before putting me under the covers with myself only wearing my underwear, bra and Edward's shirt.

Edward quickly climbed in beside me in only his jeans and cuddled me to his chest. I could tell he was having a hard time sleeping in these conditions. He was so used to having 100% royalty everywhere he went.

"Goodnight love" He whispsered to me. I kissed his bare chest and snuggled closer to Edward's body heat.

I closed my eyes and soon got pulled into the world of all my dreams.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all of those who voted on my poll that went up for a couple of days. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed. You guys honestly don't know how excited I get when I find that someone had reviewed on my stories.**

**I want to at least get to 410 before I put up the next chapter. I only have 2 more days of holidays left so If you want me to update before school starts again then I suggest you start clicking that review button below. **

**Thanks, from emily007**

**P.S Check out my Website that will have new pictures form this chapter in the next couple of days :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm in love with a mobster**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up to find the motels shower on and some humming coming out of the bathroom. I tip toed inside to find Edward's back facing me. I quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped in with him.

"Holy Shit, Bella, you scared the crap out of me" He swore. I giggled and moved so I was under the warm water. I felt him run his hands through my hair and all over my body. I squirted some shampoo into my hands and ran it through his hair before letting him do mine.

By the time we were out and dressed it was 9:03am and Edward decided that it would be a good time to get back onto the road.

We agreed that once we found a café or fast food restaurant we would stop and eat.

After half an hour of being in the car my stomach decided to let out a massive growl. Edward chuckled and patted it.

"Now, now" He said. "We'll get you some food as soon as we can find some" I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand away. I suddenly had the thought of what it would be like if I was pregnant with Edward's baby?

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked.

"Do you want kids?" I asked him. He gulped and shrugged.

"I guess" He replied simply.

"How many" I asked. "I was thinking about three" I heard him scoff but continue to drive.

"Why did you scoff?" I whined. He smiled and pulled into the small towns café that we were in.

"Everyday we have full on sex" He explained as we got out of the car. "If my calculations are right, you should become pregnant about twenty nine times before you are fifty"

"Wow, that made you sound really smart" I laughed. He gasped and clutched his heart.

"I'm always smart, thank you very much" He said as we walked hand in hand towards the café.

"Drama Queen" I sang as we walked inside.

By the time we were finished my stomach was full of pancakes and hot syrup which Edward was filled with waffles and cream.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" He started. "I brought a house for us" I choked on the hot coffee that I had brought which sent me coughing and spluttering.

"You did what?" I screeched.

"I brought a house" He said simply. "Living at the mansion is far to crowded with all of the guards there. So I thought I would buy us a house so we can get away from all of it" I let my mouth drop open before sucking in a deep breath that I didn't relies I was holding.

"That is very sweet, Edward" I said. "But seriously, we don't need a brand new house"

"To bad, I already brought it while we were away" He said. "We need to be together, I don't know how long I will be able to stay away from you"

"Edward, you come around just about everyday" I explained.

"It's not the same" He whined. "I want to wake up in the morning and find you asleep next to me"

"But-"

"Since we are together now I think it's about time that we started acting like a real couple" He said.

"Fine, whatever" I said. "But I bags not telling Emmett" He smirked and shrugged.

"I already did" He said.

"And…?"

"He was fine with it" He said. "He wanted me to tell you that he was moving in with Rosalie so he wouldn't be home anymore"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" I cried. "DID HE EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING ME NO!"

"Baby, calm down" Edward said calmly.

"Is that why you brought a house?" I snapped. "Because you felt sorry for me?" He gulped and shook his head.

"Yeah, ah ha, that's what I thought" I said angrily.

"Bells, don't get affended by this, but, have you got your period?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to find us driving down a street with big, modern mansions. "I mean, you've been really moody these couple of days"

"Edward, if I were you I would stop talking now before you get yourself in trouble" I warned him. He shrugged and continued to drive.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. "I don't remember seeing this street in Seattle.

"Where not in Seattle" He said. "Were in a small town called Quilcene"

"Why did you buy the house here?" I asked.

"Like I said, to get away from everything" He explained.

"And what are you going to do when you have to go into the office?" I asked. "Or your needed back in Seattle?"

"Then I will fly there" He said.

"Fly there?" I said.

"Yes, by private jet" He said as he pulled into a garage.

"You have a private jet?" I squealed. "That is so cool!" He chuckled and hoped out of the car to find a small, but modern house there.

"So this is the house?" I asked.

"Yep, I know it's not big or anything" He stuttered. "But I thought maybe, you know, we could raise a family here or, ah, something?"

"I'd like that" I whispered as I placed a firm kiss on his lips. We walked inside and the first thing I noticed was that everything was furnished.

"You had everything furnished?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I hope you like it" He said. "If you don't we can change-"

"No, I love it" I said. He smiled and sat down on the couch. "Who decorated it?"

"Alice and Rosalie" He said as he grabbed the TV remote and switched it on.

"Wow, their good" I said. "Remind me to thank them when I see them next"

"You can thank them tonight" He said.

"Their coming tonight?" I asked. He nodded but look at me as he was to caught up in the football match that was on. I rushed into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge and found nothing. What is up with Edward's houses and having no food?

"Don't even think about cooking" He called. "Were having take-aways"

"Okay" I said. I climbed the stairs and saw a room on three rooms on my right and two on my left. I opened the first door to find a bedroom which seemed just as modern as the rest of the house.

I found out that there were three bedrooms (for our children in the future according to Edward), a spare room for when someone comes to stay, a small study for Edward, three bathrooms (two of them being attached to our bedroom and the spare bedroom). A kitchen, laundry, outside swimming pool and Jacuzzi.

Just as I had finished touring the house the doorbell rang and I heard Edward answer it.

"WHERE IS SHE I WANT TO SEE HE FACE!" I heard Alice cry. I giggled and soon found Alice standing in front of me searching my face for any emotion. "You hate it don't you"

"No, I absolutely love it" I said as I pulled both Alice and Rosalie into a hug. I knew I would have to get to know Rosalie better so I thought I should probably get to know Alice as well.

"YAY!" She screamed as she crushed me once again.

By the end of the night I knew I could handle Rosalie. But Alice, no one could control her…

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, it was because I didn't really know what to write about.**

**I am warning you now that I will not be updating for the next two weeks because I have exams coming up, so I am preparing.**

**Please remember to review. By the end of my exams I want at least 445 reviews or I won't update before Christmas. **

**Thanks for putting up with my weird updating skills.**

**From emily007**


	30. Chapter 30

HAPPY 30TH CHAPTER

Chapter 30

_New Cars and Houses_

Bella's POV

"Wakey, wakey" Someone cooed in my ear. I groaned and stuffed my face into the soft pillow. "Come on, love. We need to get going"

"Where _are_ we going?" I mumbled as I flipped around to face him.

"We are going to fly down to Seattle today" Edward said. "I need to get some work done and you can catch up with Emmett and everyone"

"Ok" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he cuddled me into his chest.

"Is this going to happen everytime you need to go into work or I want to see Emmett?" I asked. "I don't want to fly back and forth just to see my own brother"

"You don't like it here" He whispered before looking down at his lap.

"No, I love it here. I really do" I explained. "But I just don't want to be flying everywhere to see my family and your family" He sighed and nodded.

"It _would _be easier to work that way" He mumbled to himself while I sat here quietly.

"Ok" He suddenly said.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Ok, we will move back to Seattle" He said. "I can get us a house there and-"

"NO" I yelled before he could finish his sentence.

"Why do we both look at the houses" I said. "There is no point in buying a house that only one of us likes" He shrugged and nodded.

"Should we get going then?" He asked. I smiled and kissed his check before running into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I hoped into some clean clothes after and put on a little bit of make-up.

"Bells, do you want to drive your new car to the airport?" He called up the stairs. I stopped putting on mascara and poked my head out of the bedroom door.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said. Do you want to drive your new car to the airport?" He repeated. I narrowed my eyes and looked out the window to see a expensive looking car parked down on the driveway.

"EDWARD, GET IN HERE" I yelled. He ran up and looked around to see what was wrong. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"I wanted to make sure you could go where ever you wanted but be safe at the same time" He said innocently.

"You're a moron you know that" I hissed. "You have so many cars, and yet you had to go out and buy a brand new one"

"Bella, I got you the car, get over it" He said before stomping downstairs. "AND HURRY UP, MY MEETING IS AT 11 AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE"

I gulped. Our flight there was going to be extremely awkward. I can tell you that…

**A/N: Hey guys, im sorry that i haven't updated in a while. But now that my exams are over i should be able to update more. It's only a couple more weeks until i can update pretty much every week since it will be the christmas holidays. **

**Please make sure you review this story and also can you check out some of my other stories like 'Baby Isabella goes to the Volterra' and 'The Blacks 1 & 2'.**

**Thank you for all of those who have continued to read my story even though i haven't been updating that often.**

**From emily007**

**R.I.P To all of the 29 miners that died in the Pike River disaster the other day. 3**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

_Mr. Nobody_

_Bella's POV_

At the moment I am sitting in a plane opposite a sulking Edward. We haven't talked to each other since our little mishap a while ago.

I did feel kind of bad for yelling at Edward for buying me a car, but he needs to consult me before buying things. First the house and now the car! How am I going to trust him in the future if he doesn't understand that consulting one another keeps a relationship healthy.

"I'm sorry I yelled" I heard him mumble. I looked up from the book that I had brought with me to find him now sitting next to me looking down at his lap in shame.

I smiled and hugged his neck.

"I'm sorry I made it such a big deal" I explained. "I just don't like surprises or expensive gifts" He smiled and nodded.

"I just want to make sure you have everything you've ever wanted and are happy" He said.

"I am happy" I said. He nodded and pulled me towards him to kiss me. But as just as our lips were about to touch the intercom went off telling us that we were landing in a couple of minutes and to take our seats.

I turned back to Edward who still wanted the kiss but I pushed away.

"Sorry, not in the mood anymore" I said before reopening my book and continuing from the page I was last on leaving a open mouthed Edward sitting there gob smacked.

Once we landed we were meeting Edward's family at a fancy restaurant before the boys head off to work.

"Bella, Edward" Edward's mother said as she crammed us both into her motherly arms. I smiled and hugged her back before hugging Emmett who was extremely excited to see me.

"BELLA" Emmett yelled as he crushed my small body into his large frame. Everyone around us looked and shook their heads. I saw Edward turn and glare at everyone who melted in there chair from one look.

"Em, be quiet" I whispered in his ear. He looked around and laughed awkwardly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He sat me down between Edward and himself before pigging out on the bread sticks that were on the table.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not telling you about Emmett and I moving in together" Rosalie said from opposite me. "I wanted to tell you, but he wouldn't let me"

"Oh, na, that's ok" I smiled. "I don't mind" She smiled and nodded. But before she could speak another word Alice cut her in.

"I have planned the entire day, Bella" She said. "After lunch were going to have a manicure and pedicure"

"And then were going to have a massage" Rose said.

"And then were going to get our face and hair done" Esme said.

"Wow, seems like you've got the entire day filled in" I said. They laughed at my face and went back to talking to their men.

"Hang on, I'll be right back" Edward whispered to me. I nodded and looked over to where he was looking. There was group of men who were staring at him too. They were dressed in black, fancy suits like Emmett, Jasper and Edward were.

I saw he furiously talking to them before walking back to our table and picking up the beer in front of him and chucking it down his throat roughing.

"Hey, one more beer" He yelled at one of the waiters.

"Who were they?" I whispered to them so none of his family noticed Edward's little outburst.

"Nobody" He said before drinking some more beer that the waiter just gave to him.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you-" I started before he cut me off.

"I said 'nobody', Bella" He growled. "Just drop it would you" I nodded and went back to playing with the serviette.

The waiter came a little while after and Alice said that we had fifteen minutes to finish our meal before we had to get going for our girl's afternoon.

Once I was done I sipped my water and then wiped my mouth just as Rose, Alice and Esme picked up their handbags and announced that we had to get going.

I slid out of the booth after Edward who didn't acknowledge me leaving. I rolled my eyes and stormed outside with the girls following me close behind me.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Romantic Edward**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I knew when Bella left angrily that I was going to pay for ignoring her. I just couldn't afford some of the Volturi guards to figure out that I was indeed dating someone.

The Volturi Gang is the second biggest gang in the world, leaving us with first place.

There's Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Volturi and their two twin children, Alec and Jane Volturi. Then there is Aro's two brothers, Caius Volturi and Marcus Volturi and their wives, Athenodora and Didyme. And that leaves their main guards, Tanya Russo, Afton Bruno and his wife Chelsea, Demetri Greco, Felix Moretti, Laurent Bishop and James Anderson and his wife Victoria Anderson.

I leaned in towards Emmett and Jasper while my dad moved over to sit with us.

"See those men over in the far right hand corner of the restaurant?" I whispered to my family. "But make sure they don't notice us staring"

Emmett waved down a waiter and stood up to talk to him making sure that he could have a full view of the men in the restaurant.

"Actually, don't worry about that" He said. "I'm not that thirsty anymore" The Waiter glared at him before moving away.

"THAT'S NOT VERY GOOD CUSTOMER SERVICE" He yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to stop and stare. I pulled him back down in his seat angrily and rubbed my face with my hands.

"They are some of the Volturi guards" I said to them. "Which means one of the ladies will be around the restaurant somewhere" I explained.

"What if their just coming for something to eat?" Emmett said.

_What, A, Fucking, Idiot _I said to myself.

"Found one" Dad said. I looked over and saw Jane at the bar with some guy who looked as though he was twenty years older than her.

I smirked and pulled my phone out and snapped a picture of them kissing.

"I'm pretty sure _Daddy _won't be to impressed that his little princess is kissing an older man" Jasper smirked.

"And that the guards aren't doing anything to stop it" Emmett laughed. We stood up and walked out of the restaurant door.

As I drove home I knew I had to find something to make up for what I did to Bella.

So I pulled into the supermarket and brought ingredients to make pasta and a big chocolate cake from the bakery. I paid for it and raced home and set everything up.

As soon as I pulled into the new house I then remembered that there wasn't any furniture or stuff in there.

"Shit" I cursed. I sped out of the driveway and flew down the road to the closest hotel which just happened to be _The Beverly Wilshire_.

I rushed in and saw the man behind the desk look up as I slammed my hand on the desk.

"Can I help-" He started but recognised it was me and stopped himself. "Mr Cullen, usual room?"

I nodded and snatched the key from him before grabbing the stuff and getting in the elevator.

I started cooking the pasta and set the bed up and the candles before ringing Alice to tell her to bring Bella to the

"Edward, you know better to ring me while I'm shopping" She scolded.

"Are you still at the mall?" I asked.

"Dah, we still have at least half an hour before we head home" She said. "Why?"

"Don't worry, just bring Bella to The Beverly Wilshire, room 12 on floor 14" I quickly said before hanging up.

Let's just hope that everything works out nicely...

**A/N: Hey guys, you may have noticed earlier that I had deleted the last chapter. I had really bad writers block which meant that I would have never come up with an idea for the story for at least a couple of months which would have upset some people.**

**So, I decided to delete the chapter and start from scratch. **

**I want this story to be mobward, but romantic as well. **

**Please tell me what you think (try not to be to mean though =D)**

**Seeing as it's nearly time to start school I am thinking of updating one more time before I go back.**

**Remember to review, and check out my website.**

**Thanks, from emily007**

**P.S PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL FOR LET ME HOLD YOU**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Edward's POV**

After everything was set up I noticed that Bella still wasn't home and it had just gone passed 9:30pm. I was beginning to worry until I heard the elevator ding and some soft footsteps come to the door.

I opened the door and saw Bella standing there with a hand full of bags in her hands.

"Hi" I said. She nodded and walked into the hotel room and walked past everything that I had set up without a single word. "I made us dinner"

"I'm not hungry" She said simply.

"Oh, Um, I brought a couple of DVD's hoping we could watch some before we go to bed" I said. She placed the bags down on the couch and turned to look at me.

"I'm kind of tired" She said. "I think I'll go straight to bed" She walked off towards the bedroom and closed the door behind her in my face.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**Bella's POV**

Once I had shut the door I suddenly felt rather bad for being so rude to Edward. But if he's rude to me then I'm going to be rude right back at him.

Luckily I had brought a pair of pyjamas while shopping today, so I quickly jumped into them and slipped under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the smell off bacon and eggs. I looked around the room and saw that I was indeed lying in a bed alone in the hotel room. The room was in complete silence and I knew Edward was up and wandering around the place.

"Bella" A soft whisper said at the door.

"Come in" I said. The door slid open and I saw Edward walk in with a plate full of food and a cup of orange juice.

"I brought you some breakfast" He said as he placed the food in front of me. I smiled and mumbled a thank you to him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday" He whispered. I looked over to him and saw that he was staring down at his hands.

"Apology accepted" I said. He looked up and smiled. "But"

"But, what?" He said as he went back to playing with the bed sheets again.

"But, I want to know what happened yesterday and why you had to treat me that way?" I said. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"There were some members from the Volturi gang at the restaurant" He said.

"So" I said.

"If I had showed any affection to you while they were there they would have noticed that I was dating someone" He said to me as he took hold of my hands tightly.

"Oh" I said. "I'm sorry I overreacted"

"You didn't overreact" He said. "I would have reacted exactly the same if I was in yours position"

"Bacon?" I offered him. He smiled and picked up a piece of bacon from my plate that I had offered him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Anything but shopping" I said. "I am officially shopped out" He smiled and nodded before biting into another piece of bacon.

"Why don't we go down to Washington State Ferries" He suggested. I shrugged and nodded.

"I guess" I said. I finished off my breakfast and kissed my boyfriends cheek before digging through some of my shopping bags from yesterday and found a simple dress and some shoes before meeting Edward in the living room.

Edward was already dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a white buttoned down shirt which had the top two buttons undone.

"You look beautiful" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"As do you" I said as I played with his collar.

"You know, we don't have to go onto the ferry you know" He said as ran his thumb up the side of my arm.

"Nice try" I said before pulling his hand out the door and down to the car that had been parked nicely out the front of the hotel.

**Edward's POV**

The ferry ride was amazing. There weren't very many people on the boat so we decided to have lunch on the top deck together.

Bella was starting to fall asleep on the ride back to the hotel which meant that I had to carry her in.

"Today was fun" She mumbled to me as I climbed into bed next to her. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair.

"It was wasn't it" I said. I kissed her forehead and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while so hopefully this will make up for it.**

**I will try and update sometime soon.**

**Thanks, and remember to review.**

**From emily007**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This story contains swear words and acts of violence.**

**Chapter 34**

**Edward's POV**

I rolled over and noticed that Bella was no longer in bed. I sat up and saw that the light was on in the bathroom and the shower was running.

As I stood up I heard the shower turn off and a soft, sweet sound of humming flowed through the air. I walked over and opened the door to be hit with the smell of Strawberries. I took in a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wiped the condensation off the mirror.

She let out a high pitch squeal and then relaxed once she saw it was me behind her.

"You're up early" I whispered in her air.

"I couldn't sleep" She said as she dried off her entire body and then walked out to the wood robe in the nude not caring that someone could walk in at any minute.

"I want to show you a house today" I said as she slipped on a blue dress and a pair of flash high heel shoes.

"Since when do you wear dresses?" I asked as I chucked on a shirt and some pants.

"I don't know, I guess Alice is inspiring me" She joked. I smiled and escorted her into the kitchen where she made me a coffee and a piece of toast.

"And when did you learn to walk in high heels?" I asked.

"The day we went shopping, Rosalie taught me" She said happily as she walked out into the kitchen with me in tow.

"I think I could get used to this" I said as I sat down on the couch as she handed me the cup of coffee.

"What could you get used to?" She wondered as she bit into her piece of toast.

"Having a beautiful girl making me breakfast everyday" I said. She smirked and sat down beside me.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" She said. "It's not happening every day" She poked her tongue out at me in a very childish way and slapped my thigh.

"Let's go" She said as she stood up and took the last mouthful of her piece of toast.

"But I haven't finished my coffee" I said as she pulled me out the door.

"To bad" She giggled.

Once we were down at the car I suddenly looked at Bella who was digging through her handbag.

"Shit, I forgot the keys" I said.

"I have them" She said as she pressed the unlock button and jumped into the driver's seat. I just stood there with my mouth hanging wide open.

"No way" I said as I lifted her out of the car.

"I never get to drive" She whined.

"And you never will" I said as I helped her into the passenger's seat of my brown 2011 Audi Q7.

"Do you not trust me in your precious car?" She said angrily.

"It's not that I don't trust you" I said. "It's just that nobody's even driven my car before"

"So..." She said.

"I just don't like other people driving my cars" I said simply as I pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Ok, I'm going to go and buy _myself _a car for _only me _to drive" She said.

"Ok" I said. "I'll book you in for a test drive tomorrow afternoon" I said as we pulled into the road where the house where I wanted Bella to look at was.

"That's ok" She said. "I'll find one _by _myself"

I rolled my eyes before pulling in front of a large metal gate. I quickly dialled a couple of numbers on the key pad and watched as the gates opened in front of us.

"Edward" Bella said angrily. "There is no way in hell that we are going to buy this house"

"Why not?" I asked as is stopped the car and got out.

"It's way too big" She said. "How many kids to you expect me to pop out?"

"Ten at the most" I said before walking up to the door with Bella on my left hand side.

"You're an ass" I heard her mumbled. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe, but I've a very sexy ass aren't I" I smirked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nope" Bella said before kissing my lightly on the lips and walking around the front entrance of the house.

"Couldn't you see us living here?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She slowly leant onto my chest and frowned. "With kids running around the backyard"

"Kind of" She mumbled. "But the house is so big I would probably loose"

"Loose them, what a very odd imagination you have in the tiny little head of yours" I said as I ran my hands threw her hair.

"How much is it?" She asked as we started walking into the kitchen.

"Not very much" I said hoping to dodge the questions as we walked into the dining room.

"You didn't answer my question, Edward" She said. "And I'm starting to think that this house costs more than the white house"

"It was only $65 million dollars" I whispered. She gasped as started hitting me on the arm rather hard.

"ARE YOU NUTS" She yelled. "I TOLD YOU I WANTED A SMALL HOUSE NOT ONE THAT COST $65 MILLION DOLLARS"

She hit me one last time before storming out to the car and locking herself in it. Little did she know that I had the keys and was able to unlock the car door.

I flicked the lock and climbed in next to my very angry girlfriend.

"I'll put this house down as a _maybe_" I said causing Bella to look over and give me the finger.

**A/N: Another chapter complete. I am starting to slow down on the story and not update as much because I want to start updating my other stories quickly too.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review and have a look at the poll before you exit out.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm in love with a mobster**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Edward's POV**_

In the past three weeks Bella and I had looked at seven different houses. Bella didn't like any of them and we were back to square one.

"Maybe it's just not the right time to be buying a house" Bella said as we walked down the street hand in hand towards the bakery where we were buying morning tea from.

"Or, maybe _someone _is just _too _picky" I said. She glared and poked her tongue out at me.

"How about you stop looking for houses and I start searching for some" She said. I scoffed and shook my head.

"When you say you're going to search for some _houses_, you mean a two bedroom house with a kitchen the size of a cupboard and a bathroom the size of my bedside table" I said.

"And when _you _say you want to get me to look at some _houses_, you mean extremely large mansions which has a bedroom the size of a shopping mall" She argued. We walked into the bakery with a ding of the bell above the door and walked over to the large shelves filled with many different types of bread and hot food.

"What are you going to have?" I asked Bella.

"I think I'm going to have a mince and cheese pie, a chocolate croissant and a sugar coasted donut please" She said. The woman behind the counter gasped and nodded as she typed it into her machine.

"You know, if you were that hungry I could have taken you to a restaurant" I said.

"But I don't like going to restaurants, I'd much rather go somewhere quick and easy" She said as the woman handed Bella her pie, donut and croissant.

"And what are you going to have sir" The woman asked.

"I'll have a cinnamon bun and a apple muffin, thanks" I said. She nodded and placed them all in a bag as she had down with Bella's and handed it to me. I quickly payed and walked outside with Bella before walking towards the small part across the road from the bakery.

"You enjoying that?" I asked Bella who was stuffing her face with her mince and cheese pie. She grinned and nodded her head happily. I sat down on the bench and took out my apple muffin and took a bite of it.

As soon as Bella had finished her pie her brand new cell phone that she made me get after I had thrown hers out the car window rang. She grabbed it out of her handbag and slid it open.

"Hello" She said. I don't know why she just didn't bother using the caller I.D. It was much easier. She spoke for a couple more seconds before hanging up. "Emmett and Rosalie want us to come over to their apartment, they say that they have some news for us"

I nodded and swallowed my last mouthful of my muffin before placing Bella's hand back in mine and walking back to the car.

As soon as we walked in everybody knew something was wrong. Alice and Jasper, who had also been called, where sitting their awkwardly as well. All we could hear was Bella munching on her sugar coated donut of hers.

"Maybe we should separate them" Emmett whispered to Rosalie. She nodded and walked out of the room with Alice and Bella following close behind her. Jasper and I both turned to Emmett who was sitting there with his face in his hands.

"Dude, has something happened?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" Emmett said. "Rose is sick"

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I both turned to Rose who was sitting on the small chair in front of us. I could tell Alice was beginning to feel nervous as she started fidgeting.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I went to the doctors yesterday" She said. "Emmett and I have been trying for a baby"

"But you're not even married" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"We just felt that it would be great if we had a child and then got married" She said.

"But...?" I said.

"I didn't notice it until I was checking the calendar and saw that I was more than a month late on getting my period" She said. "My doctor told me that I have Ovarian Cancer"

"What's that?" I asked. "It's not deadly is it" Rosalie smiled and shook her head.

"No, but the doctor said that she is going to try extremely hard to save my womb" Rose said. And by the time she was crying as well as Alice and I were as well. We gathered each other in a big hug and stayed there for an extremely long time.

"There's no use crying about it" Rose said. "We don't even know if I'm not going to be able to have kids yet"

"When do you go in next?" I asked.

"In two weeks" She said. "And hopefully I will find out that I am able to become a mother"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 36**

**Isabella's POV**

Edward and I drove home in deep silence. It wasn't under we got out of the car that we both started talking about what we had just been told.

"I never actually new that Emmett wanted to be a father so bad" I whispered to Edward in the elevator.

"I don't think any of us actually picked up on what was going on" Edward said as the elevator dinged open. We stayed quiet once again until we got to the end of the corridor where our room was.

"Let's just stop thinking about the negative things" I said knowing that he was thinking about Rosalie and Emmett going to the hospital and finding that they weren't able to become parents. "We don't know for sure that they won't be able to have kids"

"Yeah, yeah, your right" He said as he walked into the room. "Hopefully by the end of the year you will be an aunty"

"How cute would it be to babysit a mini Emmett or a mini Rosalie every weekend?" Bella giggled as she threw herself onto the couch.

"I doubt they'll let you baby sit every weekend" Edward laughed. I shrugged and switched the TV on to the news.

"_Breaking News! A male's body was found in Seattle this afternoon" _The news reporter said. _"The police believe it to be a man called Jacob Black who was also part of the Cullen Mafia"_

"Edward" I called. He came rushing out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around the waist. "Jacob's dead"

"What, as in Jacob Black?" He said. I sobbed and nodded. He instantly flipped his phone open and dialled a number. He walked into the kitchen hissing words into the phone to someone.

I sat there and turned it up a little louder as it came on again.

"_It is said that Jacob Black has been killed by another one of his gang members in the Cullen's Mafia" _The reported at the scene said. _"The police will be speaking to the head of the Mafia, Edward Cullen, about what has happened tonight"_

"What else did they say?" Edward asked me as he started running around the room packing things up.

"That the police think Jake got killed by one of his gang members and that the police would be coming to talk to you" I mumbled sadly.

Why in the world would someone want to kill Jacob. He was the nicest guy you could have ever met. There wasn't a mean bone in his body, which was surprisingly odd as he works as a guard in a gang...

Edward obviously was panicking and wanted to head into the office to sort everything out.

"Are you going to go to your office?" I asked him. But when he didn't reply I decided against asking the question again.

He suddenly came out of the bedroom with our bags and started shoving everything into them.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to Emmett and Rosalie's place" He said as he practicly pulled me out of the room. "Jasper is bring Alice there now"

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"I'm not going there, just you" He said.

"Edward, do you know anything about what happened to Jacob?" I hissed as he climbed into the car. He slammed the door shut and jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the hotels parking lot.

"Of course I know what happened to Jacob" He growled at me as he overtook other cars and went through red rights.

"Feel free to tell me" I yelled. "Was it another gang or something?"

"No, it wasn't another gang" He cried as he screeched to a halt in Emmett and Rosalie's drive way.

He snatched me out of the car and told me to go inside. I didn't move a muscle as he went to the boot and took my stuff out.

"BELLA, I SAID GO INSIDE" He yelled loudly causing some of the neighbours lights to flick on.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING" I yelled. I hated this side of Edward. It was as though someone had taken over him and turned him into a giant asshole.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He yelled.

"YES" I screamed. I could see Rosalie and Alice standing on the porch watching us.

"I KILLED JACOB"

**A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter done!**

**I have got the next couple of chapters done as I have been away for a couple of days so I have had time to write a few more chapters for some of my stories.**

**R&R**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 37**

**Alice's POV**

I could tell something was happening as soon as Jasper stepped into the bathroom where I was taking a nice warm bath. His eyes screamed danger causing me to step out of the bath and go over to comfort my husband.

"What's going on?" I asked as I rubbed his back. He sighed and rubbed his face angrily.

"I need you to go and pack some clothes and stuff for a couple of days" He said. I decided against asking him any more questions as he seemed to be in a very bad mood. So I just walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom and started packing some clothes and items that I needed.

As I was half way through packing Jasper came in and told me that we didn't have time to wait for me to finish so he zipped my bag up against my will and pulled my bag and myself out of the bedroom.

We walked down to the car and jumped in before heading out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to him.

"Emmett and Rosalie's place" He replied. I nodded and secretly hoped that nothing to serious had happened.

Once we were there, he literally ripped me out of the car and pulled me into the house where I saw Emmett talking to Rosalie quietly. I smiled at her and sat down next to her on the couch.

Jasper put my bag in the spare bedroom and back over to me and gave me the biggest kiss I could have imagined before leaving me standing there with Rosalie next to me.

And that was the first time that I actually prayed that my husband would come back safe and ok.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long Edward and I stood on the driveway staring at each other until Alice and Rosalie came over and pulled me inside.

"Bella" Edward whispered. "I'm sorry"

"Just go, Edward" Rosalie spat at him before slamming the house door. Alice sat me on the couch before slipping a blanket over me and telling me that everything was going to be ok.

I couldn't remember anything else as it started to all go fuzzy then. My eyes closed and I let the darkness take over me.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was so incredibly angry at Edward for how rude her was being to Bella. She just wanted to know what was going on and he just blew a fuse right in front of her.

You'd think he would have been wiser after the whole _Run Away To New Zealand _happened.

Alice and I just sat on the couch and looked at each other.

"I'll make a cup of tea" Alice said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. I moved Bella's head out of my lap and placed a pillow underneath her head and also covered her with a blanket.

"Poor Bella" I said to Alice as I walked into the kitchen. "He doesn't deserve her"

"Tell me about it" Alice said. "He is such a prick"

"If Emmett ever treated me like that I would have busted his nuts" I said. Alice laughed and handed me my cup of tea.

"Edward just has some anger issues" Alice said. "And it just so happens that Bella always gets put straight smack bang in the middle of everything that is going on in his life"

"Maybe we should plan another girls day" I said. "To get away from everyone"

"Maybe we should have a _girls week_" Alice said. "Stay in a hotel just the four of us and shop till we drop"

"Let's do it"

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe that I am already up to chapter 37 already. Time goes fast when you're having fun.**

**I want to at least get 650 reviews before I can update on the next chapter. I have two chapters ready, but if I don't get enough chapters then I won't update. Sorry. =P**

**R&R**

**Thanks, from emily007 **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't get a very good sleep last night. All I could think about was what Edward was doing. Was he sitting in his office with both Emmett and Jasper beside him or was he lying in an alley way with a bullet through his head.

At 6:30 I decided to get up and got down to the kitchen to make something to eat. But when I got down there I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting at the table silently.

I sat down opposite Rose and next to Alice for at least ten minutes before someone actually spoke.

"Do you think their going to come home today?" Alice whispered as she rested her head on the table in front of her cold cup of tea.

"Who knows" Rosalie said. "For all we know, they could all be dead"

"Don't say that, Rose" I said. "We all know that they are some of the strongest men around. They would never leave us if they had a choose"

"Bella's right" Alice said.

"We have to stop thinking about the negative and start thinking about the positives" I said. Rosalie nodded and stood up from her seat.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and try and a get a good sleep" She said before walking up the stair case leaving both Alice and I.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep as well" Alice whispered. I nodded and walked upstairs with her.

"Night" I said as Alice closed the door to one of the two spare bedrooms. I walked into my spare bedroom and lied back down onto the bed.

As soon as I was about to pull the blankets over my body I heard my phone ringing in my hand bag. I jumped up and raced over to it hoping it was Edward.

"Edward" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me" He breathed into the phone. I smiled and walked back down to the lounge and took a sat down on the window seat at the front of the house.

"Are you all ok?" I asked knowing that would be the first thing Rosalie and Alice would want to know when they woke up.

"Baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you before" He said. And as fast as lightening everything started coming back to what happened when we first arrived at the house.

"You killed Jacob" I whispered.

"Baby, you have to believe that I didn't do it intentionally" He begged. "He threatened that if I didn't make a check for ten million dollars by next week he would kill you"

"So, why didn't you just give him the ten million dollars" I said. "Maybe he had a good reason why he needed it"

"He didn't have a good reason" Edward said. "Jacob started taking drugs a couple of weeks after you met him a few months ago"

"I tried to get through to him that drugs wasn't the best way of handling life" Edward whispered. "But he kept saying that he needed drugs to survive"

"To survive" I said. "I've heard of lots of people who need drugs to survive"

"I doubt he was talking about a _health _problem" Edward said just as Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"Hang on a minute" I said to Edward. "Couldn't sleep" They both shook their heads and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Whose on the phone?" Alice whispered.

"Edward" And before I could go back to talking to Edward the phone was ripped out of my hands and pressed up against Rosalie's ear.

"Is Emmett ok?" Rosalie cried into the phone. I heard Edward chuckled before a loud noise which sounded like Emmett talking to Rosalie. Alice quickly snatched the phone out of Rosalie's hands and ordered Emmett to put Jasper on the phone. She smiled when she heard his voice and handed me back my phone so I could talk to Edward again.

_Dude, she's my sister _I heard Emmett whine in the background. _If I want to talk to her I don't have to have permission from you_

"Bella" Emmett said into the phone. I smiled and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Yeah" I said. "You're on speaker phone"

"Can you make me one of those mud cakes I like for when I get back" He said sweetly.

"I'll see what I can do" I said as I laughed at my older brother. We talked for a little while longer before leaving them to their work.

"I think knowing that they are all alive now, I will be able to get some sleep" Alice said as she walked up the stairs with Rosalie right behind her.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for, but I was woken up by a loud bang and a crash.

I looked around the room and saw that every window in the kitchen, living room and dining had been smashed.

Rosalie and Alice all ran down and grabbed me before pulling me upstairs and into Rosalie's walk in woodrobe. She quickly locked the door and pushing her chairs and tables against the door.

I ripped out my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"I didn't think you'd still be up" Edward said. "Do you miss me that much?"

"Edward" I whispered as we all hid behind Rosalie's clothes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked franticly.

"There's men in the house"

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe that I am already up to chapter 38. Sadly, this story is going to be over very soon. **

**But the great thing is that the next story will be when the whole family making and marriage thing will start happening so make sure you don't give up on this story. **

**Thanks, from emily007**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Edward's POV**_

My head was resting on my desk in front of me. My eyes were just starting to close when my cell phone started ringing. I groaned and flipped it open to find that it was Bella. I smiled and pressed answer.

"I didn't think you would still be up" I said. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Edward" She whispered franticly. I instantly tensed up because I knew there was something wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as both Jasper and Emmett walked in drinking scotch. They sat down in front of me and leaned in to listen. I turned my cell phone onto speaker phone so all three of us could hear.

"There's men in the house" Bella whispered. We all shot up and grabbed out guns. Jasper quickly called the guards and told them to meet us at Emmett and Rosalie's house ASAP.

We all jumped into separate cars and sped over to the house where we found smashed windows and broken furniture all over the place.

We searched all throughout the house only to find that the girls were all gone.

_**Bella's POV**_

Before long the door had been ripped off its hinges and slammed onto the floor by a group of men. They snatched us all up off the ground and through us into the back of separate SUV's.

I hadn't actually noticed before, but there were around seven Black SUV's in front and behind us.

The door was shut behind us and the car started and sped away. A man in the front seat turned around and looked me directly in the eye.

"Jake" I said.

He grunted at me and turned back around just as somebody behind me smashed me over the head with a bar of some sort.

I was knocked out cold.

**Hey guys. I know this chapter wasn't very long, so I apologise for that. I am starting to write the next couple of chapters now, so they should be online in the next couple of weeks. **

**I have been getting a lot of homework from school in the past few days. I have also been having a lot of tests in most of my classes. But, luckily I have been passing them! Woop, Woop!**

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story.**

**Please remember to read and review this story. I need to know that there are still people out there that are enjoying this story.**

**Thanks, from emily007**

**P.S **

**If any of you guys read the story **_**Let me hold you **_**could you please check out my poll that has been there for a couple of weeks now. I can't start the next story for **_**Let me hold you **_**unless you guys vote and tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 40**_

_**A lot happens in a small concrete room**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next day in a small, concrete room with nothing but a small window with glass that had been painted black so you couldn't see out. I stood up and walked over to the window to try and scratch the paint off to see if I could recognise where I was, but I later found out that on the other side of the window it was boarded shut.

I huffed and sat back down in my corner where I had awoken before. Not long after I sat down the door smashed open and Rosalie was thrown into the same room as me.

I quickly snatched her off the ground and pulled her over to where I was.

The man didn't say a word. He just slammed the door shut behind him and left us by ourselves.

"Bella" Rose cried. "Are you ok?" I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked. She let out a strangled cry and held onto my tighter. We stayed like that for hours. Both of us has no idea what time it was as the men had taken all of our possessions that we had on us and kept them for themselves.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered. "Do you think Alice is dead?"

"Alice is not dead" I said sternly. "Alice is probably knocking them, one by one, out" Rosalie stifled a giggle at the thought of Alice punching and kicking men that are more than double her size.

We both stayed silent for a little while longer, just enjoying the fact that both of us weren't dead at the moment. We both jumped when we heard a loud, high pitched scream come for outside out door. We instantly knew it was Alice.

The door was thrown open and Alice was chucked onto the ground. She told the men that she was going to kick them in the balls if they didn't let her use the restroom soon.

As soon as she said that, I suddenly felt the pressure in my bladder causing me to need to go to the bathroom.

I knew Rosalie got the feeling to because she started to clutch her bladder and mumble that she shouldn't have had the cup of tea before.

"Rose, Bella" Alice squealed as she threw herself onto us as we both moaned from the built up pressure in our bladders. "Sorry" She walked up to the door and started banging on it.

Less than five minutes later the door was swung open to show us Jacob standing there.

"You have less than twelve minutes each to clean yourselves up" He grumbled at us. We walked out the door and got escorted to the bathroom by more than six men in black. They pushed us into the same bathroom which had a line of toilets and a line of showers in them.

Rosalie, Alice and I all ran to the toilet and relieved ourselves before quickly jumping into the shower and washing our body and hair with nothing but a dirty old piece of soap.

Once we got out we snatched up a brown towel which looked as though it had been used to clean grease off a car with.

We looked over to see a woman standing there with a pile of clothes.

"Mr Volturi wants you to put these on" She said. "You are requested to be in the main hall in less than five minutes, don't be late"

She left instantly after chucking us our _clothes. _Which actually looked more like a rack sack. We put them on and went to the bathroom again, just in case, before walking outside to find the men standing there staring at us.

"Hurry up and take us to this _Mr Volturi _man" Rosalie snapped. "Jack Asses" I smiled when she mumbled that afterwards and took both Rosalie and Alice's hands into mine not knowing what was going to happen next.

**HAPPY 40****TH**** CHAPTER**

**A/N: Hey guys. Since I have been completely bored today I decided to be nice and update this story. I have already started writing the next chapter which means that it should be up in the next couple of days for you guys to read. **

**Make sure you review for this story. I really want to get 1000 reviews by the end of the story. **

**Before I update the next chapter I want at least 730 reviews. Remember, If I don't get 730 reviews it means that there will be not updating for a very long time.**

**Thanks, R&R**

**From emily007**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 41**_

_**A lot happens in a small concrete room**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_Previously on I'm in love with a mobster_

"_Hurry up and take us to this Mr Volturi man" Rosalie snapped. "Jack Asses" I smiled when she mumbled that afterwards and took both Rosalie and Alice's hands into mine not knowing what was going to happen next._

We sat down on a soft sofa with to many pillows on it. The room was massive compared to the room we were left in.

"Welcome" Somebody said. We all turned around to see a man standing there with long, black hair and brown eyes. He has a look about him that screamed DANGER! "I believe we haven't been introduced"

"We don't give a shit who you are" I spat at him. He smiled and chuckled at me.

"You must be Rosalie" He laughed. "I have been warned about you. They say you are quite a screamer"

"I'm also quite a puncher" I said. "Would you like me to show you" I stood up from my seat and walked towards him just as two guards walked through the door as though they were going to grab me. _Mr Volturi _waved his hand towards them. They stopped moving and went back to guarding the door.

"No thank you, Rosalie" He said politely. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Alice.

"Would you like something to eat?" He offered us. Alice was about to reach over and grab a little cupcake from the plate. I shook my head towards her. "Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it" Alice smiled and grabbed five. Bella gulped and reached over and grabbed a brownie and quietly munched on it as though it was going to explode in her hands at any minute.

"Why are we here?" I hissed at the man.

"I needed to get Edward somewhere good" He said. "And I thought about shooting his bodyguard, the one with blue eyes and blonde hair. They looked like friends"

Alice chucked the cupcake down and stood up ready to punch him. I pushed her back down onto the sofa where Bella comforted her.

"But I needed to steal something more special to him" He said as he put down his whiskey glass and turned to Bella. "And that's when I saw you"

"Why didn't you just take me" Bella said. "Why did you have to put Rosalie and Alice through this too"

"Bella" Alice said. "Were not going to let you do this by yourself"

"If I had only taken Isabella, where would have been the fun in that?" He said. "I knew that if I took all three of your, then we would have you're men come after you as well"

"Are you going to kill us?" Alice whispered.

"Of course not" He said. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to draw you're men to me"

"Well, if you're not going to hurt us" I said. "Could you at least give us a room that doesn't smell like feet and actually has a bed in it"

"I can have something arranged" He said as he stood up and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I stood up and searched the room for some sort of phone only to find a phone with no battery in it.

"Were not that stupid" Someone said behind us. I turned around to see Jacob standing there smirking at us. "Right this way, ladies"

**Emmett's POV**

It had been exactly 24 hours since they had been taken. I missed my Rosie more than ever. All I wish to do is go home to find Rose sleeping soundly in bed.

She had been through so much in the past couple of months. Who knew trying for a baby was going to be that much work.

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I can't beleive that this story has got 765 reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story. =D**

**Please remember to review =D**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Beaten & Left to die**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Dear Edward, Emmett and Jasper_

_We have your ladies. They are fine...for now. I must admit, Rosalie is quite the little fighter. And as for Alice, she quite a beautiful young lady isn't she. But Isabella, she is defiantly someone I could think about spending the rest of my life with._

_Meet me at 12:30pm at my location, which you already know. Don't be later; I'm afraid your ladies do not have enough time to live._

When Aro sent the e-mail I was so angry I could have run to Colorado and light him on fire. Nobody could kill Emmett, Jasper and I. We all felt invincible.

And in a bat of an eyelid we were on our plane and heading to Colorado to save our girls.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had always had faith in Edward. I had never thought once throughout the time Alice was missing that we wouldn't be able to find her. Edward knew what to do every time something happened.

I began to realise how hard it was to go on with life without Alice by my side. I loved the fact that when I got back to our place she would be there waiting for me. She was my life, and nobody would take her away from me.

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I found Rosie gone, my life just stopped. It was as though I couldn't remember how to work my body anymore. Rosalie was my world, she was the only thing that was keeping me going in my life knowing that she was going to be with me know matter what happened.

I missed her. For all I know, Rosalie could be dead right now next to Alice and Bella. Rose is strong, but she isn't as strong as she makes herself out to be. She fools everyone into thinking she is like a wolf, but she really is only a tiny little puppy and needs protecting from things in life.

_**Alice's POV**_

I was beginning to think that Jasper, Emmett and Edward weren't coming for us. After our conversation with Mr Volturi, things started to go downhill.

Every night the guards would come into the room and drag us out into a large hall where they would hit and kick us in front of a large crowd. I couldn't believe that nobody was stopping this from happening. There were more than fifty people in the room watching us being abused, and not one of them said a single thing to try and stop what was happening.

I was in so much pain that I couldn't even open my eyes. My leg was broken and facing a different direction while Rosalie's arm was that badly broken that one of her bones was sticking out the side of her wrist. Bella had been unconscious for hours. She would occasionally wake up and start to cry Edward and Emmett's name for them to come and save her.

I knew that this was the time that Bella wanted her older brother and her protector to come and find her. I'm pretty sure we all felt that way.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was in so much pain I couldn't even remember what actually caused it. Every time I opened my eyes I would see Rosalie and Alice there fast asleep because of how much pain they were in as well.

I just wanted Edward to come and get me and take me home.

I never really thought about what the consequences were of becoming the girlfriend of a mafia leader. I always thought Edward would be there to protect me.

Emmett was constantly reminding me that I couldn't keep running back to Edward after he hurt me. But I just couldn't find the strength to be away from Edward for to long. He was my life, it was as though I couldn't live with out him.

Edward is the one, I just know it. He's so caring and sweet. Everyday he surprises me with gifts and the sweetest things.

I just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I hadn't met Edward and it was still just Emmett and I living like usual...

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Pregnant...

We had been trying for so damn long to have a baby and now my stupid eggs decide it's ok to create a baby inside of me when I'm locked in a room and being beaten every day.

Millions of thought's kept running through my head. Like:

Would my child be able to survive?

Would I be able to tell Emmett that he was having a baby before I got killed?

And would I survive to see my baby?

Nothing could make me feel better about this situation except Emmett knocking down the door and rescuing us. And at the moment, that was defiantly not happening any time soon.

"Rose" Someone whispered. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Alice lying there. "I don't think their coming to get us"

"What do you mean you don't think their coming to get us, Alice?" I hissed. "They will come flying through that door any minute and save us all, you just wait and see"

"Ok" She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep once again.

"Emmett, please help me" I whispered towards the window in hope that he would hear me...

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was amazed to find that we got so many reviews. I was hoping to get pass 770 reviews and now this story has 820. I was so gobsmacked when I logged on and saw that.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and a special thanks to **_**Sogian **__**who was my 800**__**th**__** reviewer for this story.**_

_**Thanks heaps.**_

_**From emily007**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 43**

**Rosalie's POV**

_They were on their way. I could feel it. They were on their way to save us. They are coming here to take us out of this prison and take us home._

I continued to repeat the sentences over and over in my head hoping that my brain would click and grasp the fact that Emmett was not leaving me and the baby here to die.

I had a night mare last night. I was in the same room as I am now, but I looked about 9 months pregnant. I was clutching my stomach and crying out in pain. I was in labour. I was in labour without my husband and locked in a room with no food, water, clothing or warmth.

It worried me every single day that it was possible that my baby was dying in side of me right now. I talked to it a lot. It calmed me down when I started to think that nobody was coming for us.

"Rose, are you ok?" Alice whispered. I looked over to find her sitting up against the concrete wall. I nodded slowly and rubbed my still flat stomach. "Have you still got that feeling? That they will come and rescue us?"

I smiled and nodded while trying to resist the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"They will, and when they do they are going to take us home, have a shower, have a good night sleep and give us the most delicious meal ever made" I whispered. "And then we will live happily ever after"

As soon as I had finished my sentence a tray of food was slipped through the door with three plates on it. I shook Bella's shoulder and she bolted awake and looked around.

She sighed when she saw the food there. She shook her head and pushed the plate towards me.

"Bella, arn't you going to eat?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head and curled up in a ball again before going back to sleep.

"You eat it, Rose" She whispered. "You actually have something worth living for"

"Bella, don's say that" I told her. "Edward wouldn't want you to give up on him"

"Why shouldn't I give up" She said. "He's given up on me"

I sighed and munched on my stale roll that I was given on my plate. I wasn't very hungry, but I knew my baby needed to eat so I just shoved it down my throat.

"New arrangement ladies" Demetri said as he came through the door holding a large gun. We all huddled together hoping that today wasn't the day that we were faced with our own deaths.

"Were moving to a new hideout" He said. "Hurry up, bitches!"

He pulled us up roughly and shoved us through the door. We were holding onto each other hoping not to fall over and cause a scene. We were all in so much pain that it was hard to even stand up straight let alone take fast paced steps.

One of the other guards pulled open another door and we were suddenly hit with a bright light which made us cringe away. We walked down the stairs and were pushed into a large, black SUV.

We were instantly blind folded by the men who were sitting in the row of seats behind in the boot. I knew we were pulling out of the drive because we suddenly started speeding up.

I held onto Alice and Bella's hand as they continued to take us to a _new hideout_. We travelled for more than an hour of two before we started driving on a dirt road causing rocks to fly up the side of the car.

Suddenly something shot through our back window and hit something...or someone. We ducked down as far as our seat belts were letting us and held onto each other.

Guns were firing and the car was speeding incredibly fast. It was extremely hard to keep up with what was going on outside because of the blindfolds. We all flung foward when the car came to sudden halt.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered in a scared voice.

"I don't no" I said as I held onto both of their hands tighter. We could heard some shouting outside and then some gun shots. By this time, I was shaking extremely badly.

The car doors were suddenly ripped open and we were pulled out. I could instantly feel someone's lips on my own. I could recognise those lips anywhere. I returned the kiss and melt in my lover's arms.

I was safe, and so was the baby.

**Emmett's POV**

When I saw Rosalie alive and well I couldn't express how relieved I was to find them all. Their hair was quite notty and their clothes were ripped and dirty.

I didn't care what Rosalie looked like, or smelt like. I pulled her into my arms just like Edward and Jasper did to their woman after we had killed all of their kidnappers.

It was extremely easy to find out what car Aro had been in and it was even easier to kill his guards as well.

I ripped Bella out of Edward's arms and pulled her into mine.

I let out a fresh loud of tears as I cried my girlfriend and my sister.

They were safe, and they were never being let out of my sight again.

**~*~ A/N ~*~**

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I have been pretty busy for the past couple of weeks and haven't been able to write very much.**

**Please remember to review and I look foward to hearing what you think of this chapter. Please remember to be nice, I'm pretty sure some people on this website are just out to crush people's hopes of becoming a writer. But, what can ya do?**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Hospital**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

I watched helplessly as they helped Rose into a hospital gown after a shower and then sat her down on the bed. She was so thin that the bed just about swallowed her whole. The doctors were taking her to the X-Ray room while Bella was currently getting stitches in her lip and eyebrow. Alice had gone to get a cast on her leg a couple of minutes ago while we all sat outside their rooms.

"Mr Swan" Rosalie's doctor said to me as he shut the door behind himself. "Miss Hale has a severely broken arm which indeed needs surgery. We've booked her in for straight after her X-Ray which will be in a few minutes. You may go in a see her now"

When I walked in I nearly screamed in rage about what some mother fucker had done to my girl. I sat down next to her on the bed and ran my hand threw her now nice and clean hair. Her eyes shot open and her eyes connected with mine. She let out a moan and brought my hand down to her chest.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. She nodded and sniffled a bit. "I won't let something like this happen again, I promise"

"It's not your fault" She said to me. "Nobody knew that this was coming"

"I no, but I should have been there" I said. "You would have never been kidnapped if I hadn't been there to protect you in the first place"

"Em, I have to tell you something" She mumbled. I nodded and took both of her hands in mine. "I'm pregnant"

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched as Bella sat there while the doctor stitched up her split lip and eyebrow. Her normally happy face was now gone, it was replaced with a sad and emotional face. I should have been there to protect her. I knew damn well that getting into a relationship with Bella would put her in danger, but I had to be a total ass and press on.

"Edward, stop thinking that" She mumbled from next to me. I looked over and saw the doctor taking off his gloves. "You weren't the only one who knew what the consequences might be"

I nodded and helped her lie back down on the bed. She hissed as her hip grazed the side of the bed.

"Sorry" I said.

"Stop apologising" She said as she took my hands in hers. "We need to build a bridge and get over what happened. There's no point in apologising and crying about the situation. We need to stick together and try and forget what happened"

"Forget what happened?" I said. "How can you forget what happened? You were kidnapped by another mafia group and beaten for weeks! How can you forget something like that?"

"I forgot different people have a different way of expressing their emotions" She mumbled to herself. "Edward, listen, I don't think it's worth our time worrying about something like this"

"You could have been KILLED" I yelled. "YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME NOT TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND IF YOU'RE OK!"

"Edward, calm down" She said as the nurse who had come in walked straight back out again as soon as she saw me yelling. "At the moment, I am dealings with this the only way I know. And that is to forget about everything that has happened in the past few weeks and work on our future"

"You know what?" I said. "I am going to respect you for how you are handling this. And like you said, everybody has a different way of dealing with this. And when you learn to _deal _with what happened then I will be there for you and support you the entire way"

"That's all I ask for" She said as she tightened the blankets around herself and closed her eyes.

"Bella, do you still love me?" I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Of course I do" She said. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know" I said. "Why do you even love me? I am a cruel man who doesn't even know how to protect his own girlfriend"

"I love you because I can be myself around you" She said softly. "And when I'm clumsy and fall, I know that you'll always be there to catch me"

I smiled and kissed her lips softly. She pulled back rather quickly and pouted.

"No more kissing" She said while wriggling her finger in my face. "Sore lip" I apologised to her which made her glare at me, but I didn't care. She was safe again and nobody was going to take her away from me.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Jasper or Alice's POV. I can't believe that I nearly have 900 reviews. Some people would think that wasn't very much as their reviews for their stories already go into their thousands. But this is really awesome to know that so many people out there love this story.**

**I would like to thank all of those people who have continued to read this story right from the start and have been very supportive towards my writing. Not to many chapters to go being the final of **_**I'm in love with a mobster**_**. **

**I am also currently working on a new website, so I will make sure I let you know as soon as possible as to where you can find it. **

**Thanks, from emily007**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 45**_

_**The new house**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Rose, Alice and I have been stuck in the hospital for two weeks. Emmett, Jasper and Edward stayed with each of us just in case something happened. I kept on reminding Edward that everything was fine now and that they had already taken care of everything. He always replied that you could never be to safe.

I packed my bag and quickly jumped into the shower and changing into a nice pair of clean clothes. It was nice to finally feel fresh and clean.

"Bella" Someone called. I walked out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth to see Rosalie in a wheel chair and Emmett standing behind her. "Were heading off, Edward's stuck in a meeting and asked us to take you back to the house"

I nodded and picked up my bag and walked over to them and hugged Rosalie tightly who sniffled into my shirt. I could see a tiny little baby bump that was showing threw her t-shirt.

I was told by the nurses that I had to have a wheel chair as well. I huffed but got into the chair before getting wheeled out side to the parking lot by a nurse.

As we pulled into the driveway to our new house Edward had brought a couple of months ago I finally noticed how perfect it was. It had a massive gate with a water fountain in the middle of the driveway and the house itself looked like a Spanish villa.

"Holy shit" Rosalie said as she gaped at the house in front of her. "Damn, your man has good taste"

"Hey, I have good taste to" Emmet whined as he pulled up to the entrance of the house.

"Of course you do, sweety" Rose said before turning away and rolling her eyes. I smiled at them and opened the car door before slowly walking towards the large doors. I turned around and saw Emmett helping Rose out of the car, he looked over at me and reached into his pocket and chucked me a key.

"Go in and take a look" He said. I smiled and unlocked the door before walking into a not big, but not small entrance way which had a large curving stair case which led up to the top floor. There was a circle rug on the floor and a large mirror on the side wall with a small chair below it.

I looked up to find myself staring at an extremely large chandelier above me. I walked into the room on the right to find myself standing in the living room which had two brown couches in there and a nice, white chair sitting in the corner. There was also a 50 inch TV sitting on a cabinet which had a DVD played inside and a Wii box as well.

Next to the TV was a double doors which I had no idea what they led too. I pushed the doors open and saw that it was Edward's study. It was very simple. It had a large desk, book shelves, chair and double doors leading outside to the pool.

I walked out of his office and the living room to find myself debating on whether I should go upstairs or into the other side of the house. I decided on going into the other side of the house. I walked down a small hall way and found myself in a large kitchen with a dining room next to it.

The kitchen looked out onto the pool, yard and garage which made it effective if we ever had children.

I could now hear Rose and Emmett gushing about how beautiful this house looked. I smiled and thought of how long Edward had been doing this project for.

As I was about to walk upstairs Emmet decided that it would be a good time to yell.

"BELLS, IM GONNA TRY OUT YOUR WII, OK" He screamed. I rolled my eyes and yelled back an ok. The Wii obviously wasn't mine as I have no intention of using the tv very often.

I walked into the first bedroom to find that it was Edward and I's. The room was a very pretty cream colour along with the bed, curtains and other furniture.

I pushed open a door to find that it was a walk in wood robe which led to a massive bathroom. It had a large, oval bath a massive sink and a showed on the other side.

I couldn't believe how perfect this house is. It has everything I could possibly want in my own house.

As I left the bathroom I heard a soft ringing. I looked around and saw that the noise was coming from the draw next to the bed. I walked over to it and opened the draw to find a very, high tech cell phone.

"Hello" I said awkwardly into the random phone.

"I see you found your new phone" Someone chuckled on the other side.

"Edward?" I said. They laughed again and then confirmed who was on the other side of the phone.

"How do you like the new house?" He asked me.

"It is sooooooo pretty" I said as I sat down on the bed. I looked over to the door to see Emmett and Rose sticking their heads in.

"Bells, where's the bathroom" Emmett said as he jumped up and down.

"Use that one" I said as I pointed to Edward and I's bathroom.

"NO, HE IS NOT USING OUR BATHROOM" Edward yelled into the phone. "Tell him to use the bathroom down the hall and to the left"

"Hang on" I said to Emmett. He groaned and followed Edward's orders to use the bathroom down the hall.

"What time are you going to be home?" I asked her as Rose checked out the closet.

"In an hour or two" He said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up from the hospital"

"Nah, that's ok" I said. "I'm going to go and get some food"

"Can't you just order in" He said. "You just got home, I want you to put your feet up and rest"

"Fine" I said. "I'll order in"

"Thank you, love" He said. "I'll be home soon. Rest up, please"

As we hung up Emmett walked out of the bathroom and looked at his watch.

"Alrighty, we have to get going, Bellsy" He said.

"Ok" I said as I stood up off the bed.

"You stay and rest, like Edward said, we'll see our own way out sis" He said as he gave me a big hug and a peck on the cheek while Rosalie kissed my cheek and whispered;

_Stay Safe._

_**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you know that I will be updating 'Let me hold you' very soon, so please keep an eye out for it. **_

_**Please remember to review.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Anniversary **_

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't have a clue when Edward arrived home and came to bed. I only remember feeling strong arms around my waist at some point during the night.

"Happy Anniversary, love" Edward whispered in my ear as he leant down and placed a small kiss just below my ear. Shit, ANNIVERSARY!

I jumped so high, I swore I actually touched the roof.

"ANNIVERSARY" I yelled extremely loudly. "Why didn't you remind me before?"

"Because you just came out of hospital and I wanted to make sure this anniversary is all about you, not me" He said.

"Why didn't you remind me" I said sadly. "I feel stink because I didn't get you anything"

"And I am completely find with that" He said. "There will be many more anniversary's to come"

"Are you sure?" I said. He nodded and pulled me back down under the warm sheets. He reached into the draw next to the bed and pulled out a box, which was about the size of his fist, and handed it to me.

I opened it to find a diamond necklace with the letter 'E' hanging from the chain. I smiled and asked him to put it on. I held my hair up and let him hang the chain from my neck.

"It's so if I'm not here with you, I'll always be somewhere close to your heart" He whispered as he kissed the side of my neck. I 'awwed' some more at the necklace and made sure I gave him a little _something _in return.

According to Edward, he had another surprise planned for us tonight. I had to admit, I was a little nervous. Normally when Edward wants to surprise me with something it is going to be extremely big and expensive.

I keep warning him that if he doesn't stop spending money on me that he wasn't going to have any left. He just laughed at me and told me that I was cute...

So here I am, standing in the bathroom wearing a short, white dress which had a jewelled waist on it. My hair was curled and laid across one shoulder. I slipped my very high pair of white heels on which Alice had left in my closet.

I placed the 'E' necklace around my neck and vowed to myself that I would never take it off.

I didn't have very much make up on, only a bit of foundation, mascara and eye shadow. There was no need for blusher in my case.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward said softly as he knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door for Edward to see me. The only reason I had locked the door was because I knew Edward would want to catch a sneak peak before I was actually finished.

"Wow, you look stunning" He said as he placed a small kiss on my lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, Alice said that she left a white purse here for me to use" I said as I looked around the room for the clutch.

"You mean this thing" He said as he held the clutch purse out to me. I nodded and took it off him. I placed my _new _cell phone in it, lip gloss and a pack of mints. You can never be to careful.

As we walked out of the house a limo was waiting or us. I frowned and looked at Edward who was obviously trying to not meet my eyes.

"Bella, this is about you tonight" He snapped. "I will spend as much money on you as I want" I rolled my eyes and ignored his snappy comment before getting into the limo with the help of the limo driver.

As we sat down I felt my purse vibrate. I opened it to find a text from Alice.

_How's the date so far? – A_

I rolled my eyes and started to reply. Only Alice would text me two seconds into the date to see how it was going.

_Alice, the date only just started –B_

I placed my phone back inside my purse before closing it. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was concentrating on the side of my face extremely hard.

"Are you ok?" I asked awkwardly. "Do I something on my cheek?"

"No" He chuckled. "I was just admiring you"

"So, are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked hoping I could get it out of him.

He leant in close, as though he was going to tell me, and placed a kiss on my lips making my legs weaken at the touch.

"Nope" He smirked. I poked my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. "Aw love, don't be like that. I can reassure you that where we are going you will enjoy"

"Promise" I whispered. He nodded and smiled. I leant my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my arms as though he was scared of me getting a cold.

"I love you" He whispered to me. I smiled at the words and looked up to meet his stunning green eyes.

"I love you too" I replied, earning a very hot and heavy kiss from Edward. I couldn't believe that we had finally said the three important words of every relationship.

"I so glad to have you back" He whispered in my hair. "I thought I had lost you for good"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" I giggled. He smiled and took a deep breath in.

"I love you so much, Bella" He whispered. I frowned and pulled away from him to find tear falling down his cheeks. I kissed his forehead and let him cry on my shoulder. I knew while I had been gone that he had gone through hell. According to Emmett he had become exactly like he did before I arrived. An angry, violent man.

I hushed him until his sobs were quiet. I placed sweet kisses on his face and let him grip onto my body so tightly that I could hardly breath.

"Please don't leave me" He whispered.

"I won't, I promise" I replied.

I had never seen this side of Edward before. It made me actually happy to see that Edward really was just like every other human being around. He could cry when he was sad and could be romantic when he was with someone he loved.

I'm so glad to be home.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show you guys a side of Edward who was kind and caring.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please remember to review. I would be soooo glad to see this story with 900 reviews. When we get to 900 reviews I will personally make a shout out to the 900****th**** reviewer of this story.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 47**_

_**Edward's Voice**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Instead of going out to a fancy restaurant like we had planned to, we decided to go down to a small bar a couple of minutes away from our house. I smiled when I saw how crowded it actually was, it was like being with Emmett on Sunday.

Every Sunday, when it was just Emmett and I, we would go down to the small bar just down the road from our apartment and we would eat dinner there and talk about our week. I always looked forward to Sunday.

We walked inside to find a horrible band playing and the smell of horrible smelling alcohol. I giggled when I saw the look on Edward's face. It was obvious that Edward had never been to a bar where beer cost under $5.00.

I pulled him over to a small two seat table and asked him what he thought of the place.

"This place is horrible, I can't believe that people would actually come to a place like this" He yelled over the loud banging of music. I smiled and looked around to find that everyone was looking at us and pointing at both Edward and I's fancy clothing. I blushed before ordering myself a lemonade and Edward a 'beer'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Stan Blueberry to the stage to start off our karaoke night" A boring woman said. People cheered when a small, fat, drunk man walked up onto the stage and started singing _The Lazy Song _by _Bruno Mars_. I laughed when people started to boo and yell at him to get off the stage. Edward grinned and took a sip of his beer, which he had taken a liking too.

"Almighty then, next let's have...how about this handsome young man over there with the gorgeous woman in the white dress" I blushed when I noticed that the woman on the mic was talking to Edward and I. Edward kept his head down and slowly sipped his beer hoping it was someone behind us.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yeah" He whispered back.

"I think they might be talking to you" I giggled. He frowned and looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Come on up here...?" The woman said.

"Edward" He said to the woman as he walked up onto the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman" The woman said. "Give this young, fine man a round of applause"

I could tell Edward was nervous so I cheered the loudest and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled awkwardly at everyone and said something to the woman who nodded and walked away before coming back with a guitar in her hands. 

"Um, this song is for my beautiful girlfriend, Bella" He said. I blushed when everyone turned to look at me. I had never heard his voice before, but as soon as he opened his mouth my heart stopped beating.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background]__  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yeah  
_[softly]__  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Try so hard to say goodbye

I stood there shocked just like everyone else in the room was. I let my jaw drop open as he stared at me with pure love.

He handed the guitar back to the woman before walking back to our table. I stared back at him when he sat down opposite me.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" I cried. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I didn't really think it was necessary" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not that good anyway"

"Not that good, your bloody fantastic" I said as the waitress walked over to our table and placed our curly fries on the table before telling Edward that he was a great singer.

That was the 2nd thing about Edward that had been introduced to me in one night. I can't keep up.

As we made our way back inside the house I smiled knowing that I had a lovely bed waiting for me upstairs. I placed my purse on the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside Edward who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"This anniversary is defiantly going to be one to remember" Edward laughed. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. I hissed when my eyebrow touched one of his buttons on his shirt.

"You ok, love?" He asked as he moved the hair away from my face. I nodded and pressed my fingers against my cut softly hoping I wasn't going to find blood forming. I silently thanked god when there wasn't.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I shrugged and played with his shirt. "Are you still in any pain?"

"Not anymore" I said. "I'm still on the antibiotics"

He smiled and hugged me closer to his chest.

"I'm so glad you're safe" He whispered in my hair. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"

I smiled and nodded before closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over me.

_**Edward's POV**_

Our one year dating anniversary was spectacular. I couldn't imagine spending my night with anyone else. I smiled down at Bella to find her fast asleep. She had been through so much in the past month.

I kissed the top of her head and carefully picked her up before carrying her upstairs to our new bedroom.

"Edward" She sighed in her sleep. I smiled when I placed her on the bed and took off her dress and placed her in a pair of satin Pyjamas.

I saw her eyes flutter open and looked around the room before landing on me. She smiled and climbed under the covers and holding her arms out like a small children. I stripped down to only my boxes and climbed into bed next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the blankets on top of us.

_We were finally together, as one._

_**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also wanted to let you all know that I have created a new website for all of my stories, so please make sure you check out the site.**_

_**I would also like to give a massive shout out to my 900**__**th**__** reviewer for 'I'm in love with a mobster':**_

_**Mandi721**_

_**Please remember to review.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 48**_

_**Snow, Hawk & Oscar**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Sometimes I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't been involved with the mafia. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had never met Bella.

I looked down at the sleeping beauty next to me. He lips were slightly open and her beautiful, brown locks were draped over her sleeping face.

"Love you, Edward" She mumbled in her sleep. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you to, love" I whispered. For the past couple of days I have been dreaming about us getting married. We were standing on a deserted beach with all of our friends and family surrounding us. Bella was wearing a gorgeous gown while I wore a tuxedo which looked very expensive.

"Edward" Bella sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into my chest a little bit more. I lifted my hand and softly ran it down her cheek. She sighed once more and nuzzled into my hand. I watched as her eyes slowly opened. She mumbled a _Good Morning_ before closing her eyes once again.

"Love, I have a surprise for you" I whispered. She groaned and opened her eyes once more to look at me.

"Does that mean I have to get up" She said sadly. I smiled and nodded. She pouted before stretching like a new born kitten. "Ok, let's go see my _surprise_"

We jumped out of bed and quickly got changed before heading downstairs where there were two different cages. She looked at me and continued to walk downstairs slowly as though someone was pointing a gun at her head.

I stopped her when she was in front of them.

"You get to choose one of the following dogs in these cages" I said. Her eyes widened and she suddenly threw herself onto the floor so she could get the dogs out of the cages. The first one that she got was the baby golden retriever which barked playfully when she scratched it's stomach. The second one was the white, baby Samoyed which cuddled into Bella's chest when she picked him up. The third and final dog was baby, white maltese dog which playfully chewed on Bella's fingers.

"Which one do you want, love?" I asked as I knelt down beside her and patted the Golden Retrieves head as he came over to play.

"I want all of them" She said softly as she cuddled the Samoyed in her arms. "I'll look after them, please"

We sounded like a father and daughter going to a pet store to buy their first pet. I sighed and looked at all three dogs to find them all staring at me.

"Bella, I don't think it would be a very good idea to have all three in the house" I explained as the Maltese came and sat on my lap. "Imagine how much they are going to cost us"

"Wait, hang on a second" She said. "You were the one that told me, right from the start, that I was allowed to spend as much money as I wanted to when shopping with Alice and that I couldn't even _imagine _how much money was stored away"

I sighed knowing that it exactly what I had said to her. I was just trying to give her a down side to having three dogs.

"Fine, you can have all three dogs" I said. I had been defeated by the cutest and happiest woman of all time.

"THANK YOU, EDWARD" She yelled as she flung herself at me. I could tell how happy she was, it made me smile when I saw the Maltese go in and out of her legs with happiness.

"But, I refuse to walk them" I said. "And if they piss anywhere or go anywhere near my study, I will shoot them"

The Samoyed stopped when I said the word _shoot_ and hid behind Bella's legs. I rolled my eyes and went into the living room to watch the football game that was on. Bella walked in ten minutes later, followed by the dogs who were all trying to jump up onto the couch. Bella giggled and lifted them all up onto her lap.

"Edward, this is Snow" Bella said as she lifted the Samoyed into the air to show me that this dog was the female. "And this is Hawk and Oscar"

"Why did you call this one Hawk?" I asked Bella.

"Because he always watched Snow like a hawk" She said. I shrugged and nodded before turning back to the game.

"Edward, will you come with me to go and get some dog stuff" She asked sweetly. I sighed and pointed to the game that was currently happening live. She pouted and nodded. "Fine. I'll go and get Esme to come with me"

She ran out of the room to go and call my mother. The dogs all barked as she left the room and decided that they wanted to get down. The maltese went first and did a face plant into the ground while the Samoyed and Golden retriever used my leg to get down.

_Why did I agree to let her have all three dogs?_

_**A/N: **__Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I thought it was about time to do so. If you want to find out more about the dogs, go to my website which you can find on my Fan Fiction profile. There will be pictures and information about them for you guys to all enjoy._

_I also wanted to let you know that I am currently writing the last chapter for __I'm in love with a mobster: dating__. But, good news is that I am also currently writing the second chapter for the next story called __I'm in love with a mobster: marriage__._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review afterwards to let me know what you thought of the chapter._

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Revenge**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Once Esme and I had gotten back from the pet shop I quickly put the collars on each of the doors before walking upstairs to Edward office which he practically lived in every day. I was about to knock on the door when I heard some talking going on inside.

"What do you mean you saw Jacob Black snooping around my warehouse this morning?" I heard Edward growl at the person inside. "I thought I told you to keep me updated if something like this happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir" The man said as I carefully pressed my ear up against the cold wooden doors. "It-It only hap-happened two hours a-ago, sir"

"AND THAT'S TO LONG" Edward boomed. I knew the man inside was probably shaking in his boots, I was honestly a little scared and I wasn't even the one getting told off. "You need to call me as soon as something like this happens, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"

"Yes, S-sir" The man said. I gasped when the door opened and the man toppled out before nodding his head towards me. I looked at the man as he continued to walk straight out of my house without another word. I thought about not going to see Edward for while, but decided to try talking to him anyway.

"Edward" I whispered as I saw him running his hand through his hair, like he does when he's stressed.

"Oh, Hi love" He said as he stood up from his chair as I entered the room. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much" I said truthfully. He smiled at me and then sat back down. "Did something happen?"

"According to two of the guards, they saw Jacob Black snooping around one of my warehouses" Edward said. "But, they couldn't prove that it was him as he hid his face with a hoodie and a pair of sun glasses"

"But, I thought Jacob was one of the one that you _you-no-what_" I said.

"Shot them" Edward said knowing I didn't feel comfortable talking about that sort of stuff. "That's what we thought, but I need to talk to Emmett and Jasper about it. I'm hoping that maybe they saw something?"

"Ok, well" I said. "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

He nodded before picking up the phone and calling his friends/co-workers. I walked downstairs and into the living room where I sat with Snow, Hawk and Oscar. We sat on the floor as I opened all of the bags and let them have a play with a few of the toy I had gotten them.

I smiled down at my pets as I watched the yap happily to each other and chuck their new toys around the room. Oscar was getting a little to into playing with the yellow, bouncy ball that I had gotten and he ended up running into the TV cabinet causing him to whine and growl at it.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward was going through right now. We had just managed to settle down, things were starting to go places with Edward and I. And just as we were moving on with our relationship, things had to start going downhill.

I knew Edward was going to be grumpy and stressed out for most of the week, which meant that I would probably be eating dinner by myself and sleeping alone each night.

Dogs were so easy to make happy, it's too bad Edward isn't like that.

By the time Edward came downstairs to see me, It was around 8:00pm. I had already made dinner so I was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I left you some dinner" I said. "It's in the microwave"

He nodded and walked away from me silently. I stared after him for a few minutes before going back to watching my program. A couple of minutes later he walked back in while hungrily sucking down his food.

"So, what did Emmett and Jasper have to say?" I asked him. I felt him stiffen underneath me as I continued to eat my dinner. "Did they _You-no-what _Jacob?"

"They both don't remember _shooting_ Jacob" Edward said as he continued to eat dinner. "Hell, they don't even remember seeing the bastard in any of the cars"

"What does that mean?" I asked as I stared at my boyfriend with fear. I saw him gulp before placing both of our plates down on the table. "Edward, what's wrong? You're scaring me"

"Bella, this means that Jacob could quite possibly still be alive and somewhere out there" Edward said. "And most likely planning a revenge"

**A/N: **_Hey guys. I know this chapter was really short, sorry. I am extremely excited about finishing this story and then moving on to 'part 2' if I'm in love with a mobster. _

_My aim, by the end of this story, to have 1,000 reviews. I will be soooooo happy if I get to 1,000. _

_Please remember to review after you've read this._

_Thanks, from emily007_

_P.S ~ GO ALL BLACKS_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 50**_

_**One Hell Of A Price To Pay**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It had been two weeks since Edward and I had found out that Jacob was indeed still alive and out looking for me. Edward had hardly spent any time with me since then and was now locked inside his study trying to figure out what Jacob's next move was going to be.

I tried to get Edward to come out of his office occasionally, but then it would just end up us yelling at each other. Edward never let me leave the house unless I was under very high protection. I walked outside to walk the dogs the other day and after walking down half the driveway I was already being pulled inside by him.

The guards were now walking the dogs, much to my displeasure. I knew Edward was just trying to keep me safe, but I was starting to get annoyed that I wasn't able to live my normal life with him.

I had just finished climbing into bed when I suddenly heard the dogs start to move around on the floor. I sat up and looked over at them to find that they were looking out the slidey doors which led out to a small deck.

"What's wrong guys?" I whispered to them. They barked and ran out of the room and downstairs. I followed after them but halted when I saw a dark figure standing in the corner of the living room. The dogs were standing in front of me growling at the imposter.

"Don't even bother screaming, I've already taken care of that annoying boyfriend of yours" The figure said. He turned around and only then did I notice that it was Jacob standing there holding a gun which he was twirling around his finger.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" He said before chuckling. "You're boyfriend is very naive, do you know how easy it was to get on this property. I didn't have to kill a single guard"

"Jacob, please leave" I whispered hoping my voice wouldn't let me down. He chuckled and aimed the gun at me causing the dogs to start growling again.

"Sit down" He said. I obeyed, not wanting to end up getting hurt, and sat down on the dining room chair which he had brought in from the other room. Once I was seated he quickly tied rope around my hands and gagged me.

"You're boyfriend doesn't protect you very well, does he" Jacob said as he circled me. "If you were my girlfriend, they I would have you locked away until death just to keep you safe"

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do" Jacob said as the dogs started barking very loudly again. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTTS"

He kicked Snow aside causing her to whine in pain. Oscar and Hawk growled and attacked Jacob's leg causing him to curse and yell even louder. I struggled to get out of the ropes and soon gave up after Jacob kicked all of my dogs aside.

Nobody hurts my puppies. Seeing him hurt them made me even more angrier at him. He smiled when they all shrunk back into the corner to protect each other. Snow was hidden behind Hawk and Oscar as though they were protecting her if Jacob tried to hurt them again.

"Now, how about we be a good girl and tell me the code" Jacob said as he played with my hair.

I moved my head away from Jacob and shook my head. I had no idea what the _code _was? But I didn't plan on letting him know that. If he figured out that I didn't know what he was talking about then he might go upstairs and hurt Edward even more.

_Edward._

I instantly started worrying about him. Could he unconscious and bleeding? For all I knew he could be upstairs lying there dead.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you one more time" He said as he untied my gag. "What is the code?"

"I'm not telling you" I hissed at him. He smirked and swung his hand back and slapped me straight across the face. It stung like hell, and I had to tightly close my eyes in order to stop the tears from falling.

"Now, if you don't tell me what the code is then I'm afraid we'll have to bring your boyfriend into this" He said smugly. "And I bet he's just about lost three litres of blood by now, so you may want to hurry this along"

"I'm not telling you the code" I screeched. He stopped pacing in front of me and looked at me in the eyes and then laughed. He silently left the room and headed upstairs where I knew Edward was. I looked over at the dogs and saw that Oscar was slowly walking over to me. He walked around the back of the chair and grinded his teeth against the ropes that held my hands together tightly.

I suddenly felt my hands drop and knew that the rope was no longer tied. I grabbed the lamp from the small table beside me and stood with my back pressed up against the door frame waiting for Jacob to come back.

And when he did; There was going to be one hell of a price to pay.

_**Edward's POV**_

I growled angrily at my computer knowing that ever since I had found out about Jacob being after Bella that I had not once slept in my own bed next to my girlfriend, eaten dinner or breakfast with her or kissed her since.

I was starting to think that Jacob knew that I would react this way and would try and leave me hanging for a long period of time so I would suddenly drop all of my guards so he could pounce on us.

My eye sight suddenly started going blurry. My arms prickled and my head started to get heavy. I knew something was wrong; it wasn't just the lack of sleep and stress. I managed to look up in time for Jacob to fling a knife straight into my upper shoulder. I opened my mouth to cry out in pain, but ended up groaning instead.

My whole body was starting to go numb as I collapsed onto the floor. I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing over the top of me with a grin on his face.

"Nighty, night lover boy" Jacob said as he pulled his fist back and crushed my jaw.

"Bella" I mumbled quietly before I was enveloped in a wave of darkness.

_A/N: Hey guys. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. I am currently working on __The Blacks 2 Christmas Special__ which I won't publish until next Christmas as I didn't make it to this Christmas's dead line. Hopefully by the end of next year when it's published it will be to the best of my abilities. _

_Please R&R _

_Thanks, from emily007_

_P.S Please make sure you check out my twitter page and website that I update frequently just to make sure everyone who reads my stories has a idea on what's happening with the stories. If you want to see photo's for each of my stories then go onto my website. But if you want to check out on what stories going to be updated next go onto my twitter account and follow me._


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I could hear Jacob moving around upstairs. I gripped the lamp that I was holding tightly and stepped out of the living room. I quietly crept upstairs hoping nothing would give away my presence. As I got closer to the loud sounds of Jacob smashing objects in both Edward and I's bedroom a soft groaning caught my attention. I looked around and saw Edward lying flat on his stomach with his eyes open watching me.

"Get Emmett, don't go near him" Edward croaked. I looked back to the room where Jacob was rummaging through and then back to Edward. I was torn between helping Edward, beating the shit out of Jacob and getting help.

I breathed in deeply and took my pajama shirt off and wrapped it around Edward's shoulder to stop the heavy bleeding. I helped him over to the wall where he would be able to lean on. I kissed him as passionately as I could before grabbing the gun which he kept underneath his desk. That was the only gun I knew of; but I knew there were more in the house.

As I went to walk out of the office Edward grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. "Bella, don't be stupid. You're going to get yourself killed. Get help"

I loaded it and quietly walked out of Edward's office ignoring his pleas. I soon found myself on the other side of the bedroom where Jacob was. I aimed the gun at his head as he turned around to face me.

He let out a very dark laugh before smirking at me. I'm pretty sure he could sense my fear which was radiating off me. He started stalking towards me. He thought I wouldn't have the guts to actually pull the trigger and blow his brains out. There was still that horrible smile on his face which made me want to run a mile. But I knew that if I panicked and gave into Jacob both Edward and I would end up dead.

"Don't come any closer" I said as my voice shook with fear. It was now obvious that he knew I was scared out of my mind. It didn't even look like he was even fazed by the fact that I was pointing a gun at his head. "I'll shoot you"

"No you won't" He laughed. "You wouldn't even harm a fly let alone kill your friend"

"You stopped being my friend when you kidnapped me" I growled at him. He smirked and stopped coming towards me.

"Did you ever think about what life would be like if you hadn't have gotten together with Edward?" He asked me. "Did you ever think about how safe you would have been if you had just dated a normal guy?"

"What? Like you?" I scoffed. He smiled and shrugged as he moved closer to me.

"Maybe" He said. I held the gun even higher so that if I pulled the trigger it would hit him right smack bang in the forehead. "We could live a happy life. Get Married. Have children and grow old together"

"Is this what it's all been about?" I asked. "You liking me and me not liking you back?"

"Of course not" He laughed evilly. "It's also about your dumb ass of a boyfriend who decided to make a hit on me"

"What do you mean? Why would he make a hit on you?" I asked him still standing there with the gun raised pointing straight at his head.

"You have no idea on what that boyfriend of yours does when he's working, do you?" He said as he started walking towards me again. I was beginning to get nervous. I wasn't sure whether I would be able to protect myself and shoot the man who was currently standing in front of me. I had only turned around for a second before Jacob had run over to me and had the gun, that I was once holding, pointing at my head. "Now, this won't hurt a bit"

There was a loud bang and blood flew all over the room. Including all over me. I fell to the floor while silently crying for my life. Everything was becoming hazy, all except for the beautiful man in front of me. He kept telling me that I was safe and that everything was ok.

_But I knew deep down that it wasn't._

**Author's note:** _Hey guys. I've been stuck on this chapter for weeks and weeks. I kept getting different idea's on how this chapter could end. I finally decided on one. I know you may be confused about whether Bella was hurt or not. But sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to both Edward and Bella. _

_Also, I've made a decision for the Isabella goes to the Volterra epilogue. I've decided to go ahead with writing one last chapter for the story just to finish it off. So keep looking for that chapter. It should be up in the next month or two. Thank you to all of the people who voted on my poll which I posted a little while ago. It helped me make my decision for the story._

_Since it's the holiday's I've decided to try and update all of my still running stories. I know that I haven't updated in a while so I want to take some time and update them all. _

_Thanks of reading this chapter and please don't forget to press that little 'review' button down the bottom so you can let me know what you think. _

_Thanks, from emily007_


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

**_Chapter 52 _**

**_Alive_**

**_Bella's POV_**

The only noise I could hear was the sound of machines beeping beside me. Other than that, all was silent. My body felt stiff and worn out. There was no pain, except for the hard grip someone had on my hand. My eyes wouldn't open. It felt as though someone had glued them shut. I knew someone had just walked into the room, because I heard the sound of a door closing. The mysterious person let out a long, troubled sigh before moving around the room. There was a light fragrance of vanilla moisturiser filling the air along with the smell of roses.

"Edward" A soft whisper said from beside me as the weight of a small person sat on the bed I was lying in. "You need to go home and get some rest." I knew it was Alice speaking to Edward. I heard some grumbling before someone placing their hot lips against my forehead.

"I'll be back soon, love" Edward whispered to me. "Alice will stay with you while I'm gone"

As soon as the door closed behind Edward, Alice started talking. "Please wake up soon, Bella" Alice said. "I don't even want to imagine what will happen to Edward if he loses you"

I internally sighed, knowing he would probably never eat or sleep again. I didn't want him to end up like that. But I just couldn't find the strength to wake myself up from this coma. I felt Alice's warm hands in mine as she continued walking.

"Please wake up" Alice pleaded. It was obvious that she was crying since she started sniffing. "Or at least show some sort of sign to tell us that you can hear us?" I, once again, tried to open my eyes. But it didn't work; so I tried to wriggle my fingers. I knew it was a success when Alice let out a small gasp.

"I knew you would be ok, Bella" She laughed happily. "Edward will be so relieved to know that you're ok"

Alice sat there for a while without saying a single word. But when she started talking, I was suddenly extremely intrigued into what she was saying.

"I know Edward wouldn't have told you this" Alice said. "But he's fallen for you. Hard. Everything he says and does is done with a smile. Before you came into his life he was a cold hearted killer who didn't even think about having a family and a wife in his future"

I smiled at that and suddenly realised, for myself, that Edward really had changed dramatically over the past year that we had been together.

"You've made him so happy" Alice said happily, though still silently crying. "Seeing him happy, makes us happy as well" I knew Alice had never opened up about this before. I felt the hot tears falling from her face dripping onto my hand which she clutched to her chest.

"Please wake up, Bella" Alice begged. "I'd do anything to see Edward happy again"

_Jasper's POV_

He wasn't only my boss. He was also one of my best friends. Whenever I needed a favour, he would always be there to help me. And seeing him like this comes as a big shock to both Emmett and I. Edward had killed and tortured people; yet none of that had affected him the way this situation did. When he killed someone, he would never show his true feelings about it. But seeing Bella in hospital, hurt, really did bring out the soft side of the intimidating, ruthless mafia boss.

Bella was the one thing that meant the world to Edward. I knew that if he lost her, he would never be the same again. She was the one who could bring out the soft side in Edward. Edward had never let any girl in like this before. Alice was the closest thing he had to a sister, and even she wasn't able to get Edward to open up to her.

My phone started to buzz on my desk at my office. I read the caller I.D and saw that it was Alice. I instantly answered it, knowing that she was going to try and get Edward to go home today. Edward hadn't left Bella's side in more than a week. Everyone was started to get extremely worried about him. He hardly ever ate anything. He's showered only twice this week and very rarely makes any contact with anyone outside the hospital grounds.

"Hello, darling" I said in my southern accent, knowing she loves it. Alice had always had a thing for southern men.

"Edward should be home now" She explained. I frowned and was suddenly taken back by her words.

"Wait. You actually managed to get him to go home?" I asked.

"Of course I did" She said. "I can be very persuasive at times" I smiled and agreed with her. I had lost count on how many times Alice had persuaded me to do things that she wanted. I picked up my car keys and grabbed my jacket, which hung on the back of my office chair.

"I'll go over and make sure he's ok" I said. "What time did the taxi pick him up?"

"Probably about half an hour ago" She said. I nodded before taking the phone away from my ear to hang up when she started talking again.

"Ok. I can't take this any longer. I need to tell someone" Alice gushed suddenly as I was about to hang up. "Bella moved her hand today" I gasped and nearly dropped the phone. Bella had been in a coma for more than four weeks now. The doctors thought she wasn't going to make it, but Edward wouldn't let them turn off her life support.

"But don't tell Edward, Jazzy" Alice begged. "Make sure he's eaten, changed, showered and slept before you tell him" I agreed before hanging up and making my way over to Edward and Bella's place, expecting to find the worse.

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided on putting Alice and Jasper's point of view's since we haven't had them in a while. What did you think of them? Let me know by reviewing please. =D**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**From emily007**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 53**_

_**Waking Up**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I had no idea that I had been asleep for so long. Edward talked to me for long periods of time about stuff that had been going on while I had been _away_. Alice and Rose would sometimes come in and talk to me about the shopping trips that they were already planning for when I woke up. I especially wanted to wake up when Emmett would come in and talk to me. He would talk about all of the past activated we've done together and about our parents. I've never seen Emmett so emotional before. It broke my heart to hear all about the difficulties he was going through. Yet, I couldn't seem to find the strength to wake up and tell him that everything would be ok.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

"_Hey Bells" Emmett whispered a couple of minutes after Edward left. "I've missed you. I never realised how much of an impact you have on my life" He sat there for a while not saying a single thing. It was obvious that he was crying as there were hot tears splashing on my hand._

"_I miss your midnights calls when all you want to do is find out how my day went" He said as he choked out a laugh from deep in his chest. I felt his lips being pressed on the top of my hand. _

"_I was going to propose to Rose the night you were shot" Emmett said. "I had picked up the phone, ready to call you, when Edward phoned to tell me what had happened"_

"_I thought I had lost you" He mumbled as he gripped my hand tightly as though I was going to leave him. _

"_Please wake up" Emmett begged as more tears fell from his eyes. "I can't do this without you. You're what holds me together" _

"_Please don't let me go through this on my own" He cried into my side. _

_~*~ End of Flashback ~*~_

This made me even more determined to wake up and make everything right again. I actually _wanted _to go shopping with Rose and Alice. That's how much I missed them. I missed turning over and seeing Edward lying there sound asleep next to me. I missed Emmett's crazy jokes and his cuddly hugs that he gave.

_Edward's POV_

I was now dressed in a clean pair of clothes with my teeth brushed and my cell phone in my hand. Mafia organisations all over the world had heard what had happened to my Bella and were constantly calling and texting me to see if there was any news on Bella yet. My father and mother, who had flown in from Chicago yesterday to see Bella, were constantly on their cell phones to making sure that the press weren't making up any stories like I was the one who shot Bella. If I read a newspaper that said that on the front page I wouldn't think twice about hunting down the bastard who wrote it.

We had decided to go down to the cafeteria to let lunch when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pants pocket and saw that it was Alice.

"Hello" I said in a confused voice knowing that I had only talked to Alice about five minutes ago back in Bella's hospital room.

"Edward, Bella's heart rate's increasing" Alice said softly. "They said that they think she's trying to wake herself up" I jumped to my feet and started sprinting off towards Bella's room with my parents behind me.

As I came up to Bella's room I threw open the door to find doctors crowding around Bella's bed. I pushed past everyone and looked over to Bella. Only to find her staring straight back at me.

**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**

**What do you think? I haven't updated in a while because of school and stuff. But I'll make sure I try and update this story each month from now on. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**Chapter 54**_

_**Family?**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I could see the outline of the doctors and nurses that stood hovering over my numb body. I couldn't make out their words they were saying; but I knew they were talking to me. It seemed as though my eyes closed five to six times before I could finally stay fully awake. I was confused. Was this all a dream? I tried to talk; but all that came out was a high pitch noise. I knew nothing made sense; but I continued to try and talk to the people around me.

My head began to pound more and more as I stayed awake longer. I took a deep breath; hoping to ease the pain. People continued to talk around me; yet nothing made sense to me.

"Isabella" A soft voice said. I let out another groan to let them know that I understand what they were saying. I internally sighed in relief as I finally started to understand what the people around me were saying to each other. "Isabella, if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand?" I tried my best to move my body. But nothing happened. The doctor let go of my hand a couple of seconds later before moving away from me.

I sat there for a couple minutes before someone else came over to me and picked up my hand. It was big and warm. I felt a kiss on my forehead before someone started to whisper to me. Once again; I didn't understand what they were saying. I could make out a few words every so often; but nothing was completely clear to me.

I closed my eyes while the person beside me continued to talk. The person continued to hold and kiss my hand while I fell into, another, peaceful sleep.

I woke up from my sleep and finally saw a clear picture. There was a nurse sitting in a chair watching my heart monitor while another nurse was checking something to my left. I'm guessing the person who was holding my hand before had left as none of the women would have had such a large hand. I continued to look around the room before the nurse started talking to me.

"You've had such crowd of people wanting to see you." The nurse informed me kindly. I stared at her for a while before looking over to the nurse who was still standing beside me. "I know this all must be quite a bit of a shock for you to wake up in a hospital; so I want you to take calm, deep breaths and relax."

I did as the nurse instructed and let my body relax. My head no longer hurt and I didn't feel tingly like I did last time I woke up.

"Can you tell me what you're name is?" The nurse asked me as sat up straighter in the chair. I swallowed a few times and licking my lips. "Take your time. It'll take you a while to adjust to things." I nodded and sat there for a few moments before opening my mouth to speak.

"Bella" I croaked out. The lady smiled and me and nodded. I don't know why she was asking me if I remembered my name? Did she think I was stupid of something?

"Do you prefer to be called Bella or Isabella?" The woman asked. I croaked out Bella and then tried my hardest to smile at her. It must have worked because she smiled in return. "Can you try and move your hands?" I looked down at my fingers and watched them slowly wriggle. I smile and continued to wriggle my fingers around.

"Very good, Bella" She smiled. "How about you close your eyes again and rest. You don't want to over work yourself." I reclosed my eyes as the lady walked out of the door. I sat there for a couple of minutes before I felt someone take my hand. I instantly opened my eyes as I remembered that same hand holding my hand earlier. I smiled when I saw that it was Emmett standing there. He smiled back and placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I shrugged and looked at his hands. I knew that they were something I was always going to treasure. Knowing that someone that I loved was with me while waking up made me feel stronger in so many ways.

"Fine, I guess" I croaked. "May I have some water?" Em looked at the nurse who nodded her head and mumbled 'small sips'. Emmett brought the cup to my lips and I took small sips of it. But after my first mouthful I found myself trying to drink more. He pulled the cup away and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and continued to sip slowly.

"Fuck, Bella." Emmett said as he let out a long, hard breath. I frowned and looked at my brother; not remembering ever hearing him swear before. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Why?" I asked; still confused about why I was in hospital in the first place.

"Right, the nurse said that you might not remember what happened" Emmett mumbled. "Bells, you were shot." I froze and looked at Emmett hoping he was going to start laughing at any moment and tell me that he was just kidding. Maybe I had slipped over and hit my head on something?

"Do you remember being in your room with Jacob?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and asked him who Jacob was. He sighed and thought for a while. "Don't worry about him, Bells. You're safe now; he's gone. Do you want to see the rest of the family?" I smiled and was happy that I was going to see my mum and dad again. It felt like it had been years since the last time I had seen them.

Emmett went to the door and opened it. People instantly started flooding in. I looked around in fright when I suddenly noticed that I didn't know any of the people in front of me. A man suddenly ran through the door and stood there along with everyone else; watching me. He had wild, bronze hair that stuck up in all different places along with beautiful, green eyes.

"Did you miss them, Bells?" Emmett asked me as he sat on the side of my bed. I cuddled to his side and clung to his striped pinned suit. "What's wrong?"

"_Em, I don't know these people" _

_**~*~ Author's Notes ~*~**_

_**Hey guys, I apologise if I didn't do a very good job on waking Bella up from a coma. I did some research about other people waking up from coma's around the world; which I found really helpful. But since i've never actually been in a coma before; it made it hard for me to write about it. I hope I did ok, though. Review please and let me know what you thought of the chapter. :)**_

_**Another quick message is that I've recently started a Twilight Saga forum where you can enter writing competitions, suggest challenges and advertise your stories. I've already started a competition, a place where you can advertise your stories and where you can suggest challenges. So take a look and let me know what you think. I would love for you all to check it out If you're interested; please let me know in a review and I'll PM you the link.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**~*~ Chapter 55 ~*~**_

_**Edward?**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_Silence_

Nobody knew what to say. I knew that there was a possibility that Bella wouldn't remember things, but I didn't think she would forget us. Especially Edward. Everyone was frozen in their place, except for Emmett who seemed to recover quicker than the rest of the family did.

"That's alright, Bells" Emmett said as he rubbed her back. She smiled and turned to Emmett. "The doctor said that she wouldn't remember things right away. We just have to bring back some memories to remind her." I looked at Emmett and knew that he was trying to stay strong for his little sister. But it was obvious that this was tearing him apart inside.

"I'm sorry, would you all please wait outside." The nurse said. "The doctor will be here shortly to check that everything's ok." Everybody seemed to wake up at the point and start to move out of the room. I looked over to Edward and saw that he wasn't planning on moving from his spot. I patted his arm and closed the hospital room's door behind me.

"Shit, I can't believe this is happening." Jasper said as I sat down next to him. "She didn't deserve any of this."

"We've got to be positive and help her remember everything. She'll be back to normal soon and we'll be able to get on with our lives and forget this incident ever happened" Esme said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Jasper's bicep before placing my head onto his shoulder. Nobody spoke after that. We watched the doctor go into the room and then come back out again while writing on his clip board.

_Would Bella ever remember?_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Only a couple of seconds after everyone left the room the doctor came in with Bella's chart. Edward was now standing beside Bella's bed, waiting for the doctor's opinion of Bella's recovery.

"Alright Isabella." The doctor said. "My name is Doctor Ross and I'm just going to check what sort of information you know at the moments. Is that ok?" She nodded and gripped my hand tightly. I looked over to Edward and saw a pained look on his face.

"The nurse has already told me that you remember your name, is that correct?" The doctor said. Bella nodded proudly and looked over to me with a smile on her face. "That's good. Now, can you please tell me your date of birth. Take however long you need."

"September 13th 1987." She replied quickly. The doctor nodded and placed a tick on the page of paper that was in front of him.

"And can you please name the two men that are standing beside you?" The doctor said. Bella smiled and looked at me before saying my name. The doctor nodded before looking over at Edward. Bella frowned for a moment before looking back at me.

"Do you remember who he is?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and studied Edward's features before slowly shaking her head. Edward stormed out of the room, obviously upset. Bella sat there shocked for a little while before turning to me with tears in her eyes. I sighed when she asked me who he was. Knowing that Bella wasn't going to let her question pass, I decided to tell her. I took her hands in mine and sat down onto the bed next to her and started to explain to her how important Edward was to her.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was currently sitting at the bottom of the hospital staircase alone. I didn't mean to storm out of the room like that. It just bothered me so much that Bella couldn't remember who I was. It made me feel like I wasn't important to her. I knew that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember me, but I was kind of hoping that she would.

"Dude, you ok?" Emmett asked me as he sat down next to me on the step. I shrugged and played with the cufflinks on my suit. "I know it's hard to deal with. But you need to man up and help her remember."

"Why? What if she never remembers me?" I replied. "Why would she want to remember someone like me? I'm an asshole who can't even protect his girlfriend."

"It's not your fault that this happened. She's lucky that you were there or she may have come out worse." Emmett explained. "You know how sick that Jacob kid is. He could have done anything to her if you hadn't of finished him off." I nodded and looked back over at him.

"Is she upset? I didn't mean to walk out of there like that." I said. He shrugged and stood up.

"You'll have to come and see for yourself." Emmett said. "She wants to see you. I explained who you were. She seemed to be adapting to having a brother and boyfriend in the mafia pretty well." I smiled and nodded before standing up and following him back to Bella's room.

I walked in alone as Emmett went to get something to eat. I was nervous and the palms of my hands were sweaty. She smiled when she saw me walk in. I sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"How long have we been dating?" Bella asked in a curious tone.

"Nearly a year now, I guess." I grumbled, not completely sure how many months we'd been together. She nodded and pressed her lips together.

"Was that your family out there? The ones who were in here before?" She asked as I played with the blanket that was covering her small, fragile body.

"Ah, yeah. Kind of, I guess." I replied in a confused manner. "My mother, Esme and my father, Carlisle was out there. But the blonde guy out there works for me and is one of my best friends. His girlfriend was out there to. She's the pixie looking one." Bella nodded and waved her hand in order to tell me to continue.

"And Rosalie was out there as well." I said. "She's Emmett's girlfriend, he's going to propose though."

"Yeah, Em told me." Bella said. "Have they known each other for long? Did I like her?"

"They've known each other for longer than we have." I explained. "But they started dating after us. And I presume you like her. I mean, you never said anything to me that would indicate that you didn't." She nodded and snuggled into the sheets. I continued telling her about myself and my family until her eyes started to droop.

"Edward." Bella whispered. I looked at her and saw that it was only a matter of seconds before she would fall into a peaceful sleep. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

"It doesn't matter. There's bigger things to worry about at the moment." I whispered back to her. "Get some sleep, everything's ok now. You're safe." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Will you come back tomorrow to see me?" Bella asked quietly. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." I whispered as I pulled the covers up to her neck as she smiled. I sat back down in the chair and watched Bella drift off into her peaceful dreams. Ones that didn't involve a dangerous mafia boyfriend.

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**I can't believe that it's getting so close to the end of this story. It's hard to believe that I started this story in February 2010 and it's now October 2012. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story just as much as I have writing it. **_

_**With the second part of this story that will be making its way onto Fanfiction later on in 2013, I'm kind of nervous about posting it. I've noticed that a lot of readers enjoy reading the first story but don't seem to continue on reading and reviewing on the second story. I'm hoping that this won't happen to the second part of this story because it makes me feel less enthusiastic about updating chapters. I hope all of the readers reading this story now will continue reading on my next story and I will try not to keep you guys waiting for it for too long.**_

_**But don't worry guys! We've still got a few more chapters to come before I plan on finishing the first part of this story. I really hope you guys have enjoyed in and let me know what you think of this chapter and this story overall. **_

_**Thanks for reading, from emily007**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

_**~*~ Chapter 56 ~*~**_

_**Home**_

_**Edward's POV**_

In less than an hour, my sweet Bella would be coming home for the first time since the accident. I was slightly scared at what her reaction was going to be. Would she suddenly remember everything about her attack and freak out? Or stay completely innocent about what had happened in this house.

I had already gone through a bottle of Jack Daniels in the past three days since Bella's been in hospital. It was the only way to make the pain go away. I couldn't forgive myself for letting something happen to the love of my life. She deserved someone so much better than me. Yet, she never once thought of me being a monster like the rest of the people I work with.

Knowing that Bella would be coming home today, I went out late last night and did some shopping. I went food shopping and even went jewellery shopping. I brought her more than a twenty thousand dollars worth of jewels, hoping that she would forgive me. I knew that she would need to rest for a couple of days. So I got myself prepared for being a maid for her. And I was more than willing to do it.

Emmett had given me a call this morning to let me know that Rosalie and himself would bring Bella here and stay with her for a while. I quickly stopped myself from snapping at him. Yes, Emmett was my friend and my girlfriend's brother. But I was also his boss and I deserved to be respected by him and not let him tell me what to do. Arguing with him would have upset Bella. So I stayed quiet and agreed with him. There were only two people who could tell me what to do. And that was my mother and Bella. So having Emmett telling me what to do with my own girlfriend _really_ pissed me off.

_**Emmett's POV**_

As I sat in the waiting room at the hospital, I decided to give Edward a call and let him know that I would be taking Bella to his house. I was slightly upset knowing that my little sister would be sleeping in Edward's house and not mine. I expected her to want to come and live with Rose and I instead of Edward. But, Bella _has_ always been full of surprises.

His phone rang a couple of times before a deep voice answered.

"Edward. It's Emmett." I said into the speaker. I heard him grunt and then heard him typing on his lap top.

"What can I do for you? Is it Bella? Does she want me to come and pick her up?" Edward gushed. I rolled my eyes at the lovesick mafia leader before telling him 'no'.

"I wanted to let you know that Rose and I are going to bring Bella to your house." I said. Everything was quiet on the other side of the line. I cleared my voice and waited for Edward to say something.

"Sure." He said bluntly. "What time are you bringing her _back to her home_."

"At around four." I replied. "The only reason that I am letting her stay with you is because she wants to get to know you."

"Anything else, _Emmett_." Edward growled into the phone. I never replied and ended up hanging up on him. I stood up when Bella opened the door and walked out with her bags. She smiled and gave me a hug as Rose walked out with the rest of the luggage.

"What time is Edward expecting us?" Bella asked me as we walked down the hall.

"I told him that we would get there at around four o'clock." I told her. She frowned and looked at her watch, only to find that the time was just after one o'clock. "I want to take you to lunch first." She nodded and smiled happily as we climbed into the elevator.

_**Bella's POV**_

As we exited the hospital I began to get butterflies in my stomach. It was like I was entering a whole different world. I knew things would be a lot harder than I thought it would be. I would have to learn how to get to both Edward and Emmett's house in case I ever needed it and I would also have to know how to get to the shops as well.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked from the front seat. I looked over and smiled at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I replied. I looked up and saw Emmett staring at me in the rear view mirror. "There is nothing to worry about, guys. Stopping fretting." They looked at each other and shrugged. I looked back out of the window and watched as other cars drove past us. I made a mental note, which side of the road we were driving on. There were tons of shops on the side of the road and a large amount of restaurants as well.

"Are you ok with going to Il Terrazzo Carmine?" Emmett asked me. I slowly nodded and looked back out of the window. Did he just completely forget that I have memory loss and that what he just said meant absolutely nothing to me. I couldn't even remember the name _toilet paper _until two days ago.

Once we got there, we walked in and took a seat. I looked down the menu and didn't recognise anything. Once Emmett had decided what he was having, I decided to have it as well. It ended up being the Ravioli Di Capriolo which was ravioli filled with venison along with a mushroom sauce. It quickly dug in once it arrived at our table along with Rose and Emmett's dish. It could have tasted disgusting. But after eating hospital food for a week, anything would have been better.

Once we had finished our meal we walked back to the car and jumped in. I was slightly nervous that Edward wasn't going to want me. What if he couldn't handle the fact that I can't remember everything? The drive didn't take too long. So less than ten minutes we were parked in front of a lovely villa looking house. It didn't look to large or too small. It was just right. As soon as we hoped out three little dogs were perched on the couch by the window looking at us. All three of them were barking at the top of their lungs and scratching at the window.

"Whose dogs are they?" I asked Rose as we walked up to the front door.

"Their yours, Bella." Rose said. "Their names are Snow, Oscar and Hawk." I smiled and nodded as I stared at the dogs. Just as Emmett was about to knock on the door, it was thrown open. I looked up and saw Edward standing there. I smiled and told him that he had a beautiful home.

"It's your home as well." Edward said. I smiled and walked into the house. It was beautiful. The three dogs that I had seen in the window came bolting out of the living room and clinging to my feet and ankles. I bent down and gave them each a cuddle.

"Hello Snow." I cooed. "You're so pretty."

"You remember!" Edward gasped. I smiled and shook my head.

"Rose told me their names outside." I explained. He frowned and nodded sadly. He gave me a tour of the house and showed me where I would be sleeping. He said that it was the master bedroom and that he would sleep in the spare bedroom. I only agreed with him because Emmett was there. I knew that my brother would dislike the idea of us sharing a bed when I hardly knew the man.

It was half past six before Rosalie announced that they should get going. I smile and stood up to walk them to the door. Every time I saw Rose I would always look at her stomach to see if the baby has done any major growing. I was so excited for my brother to be a father. He boasted about it whenever he could. You can only imagine my surprise when he told me a couple of days ago that I was going to be an aunty.

Once they had left I turned around and saw Edward standing by the stairs. I smiled at him and started fidgeting with my shirt.

"I'm going to go upstairs and do some work for a while." Edward said as he started climbing the stairs. "You can go into the bedroom and make yourself at home, if you want. You're clothes and everything are still in the wardrobe where it was when you left. And feel free to go through the lap top on the desk and phone." I nodded and thanked him before following him upstairs. I shut the bedroom door and sighed. Was our relationship always going to be like this? I walked towards the bed and started unpacking my clothes from the hospital. I decided that they would all need a wash and chucked them in a pile on the ground. Once I had finished, I open two large doors that led into a walk in wardrobe. I gasped at how many clothes there were. More than half of the room was filled with what looked to be my clothes and the rest of the space was filled with Edwards. I walked in and started inspecting everything. There was a large amount of jewellery that all looked real. I quickly shut the doors, not being able to cope any longer with the amount of money spent on clothes, shoes and jewellery. I then walked into the large bathroom and decided to take a shower. I spent nearly five minutes trying to work out how to turn it on. The nurse had taught me how to use the one in my hospital room. It was fairly simple, unlike this one.

"Bella, are you in here?" Edward voice called from the bedroom.

"I'm in the shower." I replied as I washed the shampoo out.

"I'm going to start dinner now." Edward said. "Do you feel like anything in particular?" I told him a quick 'no' and finished off my shower. It was odd how quickly I felt at home here. Being around Edward made me feel so safe and calm. Once I had changed into a pair of pajamas, I walked downstairs and found Edward serving up some sort of noodle stuff onto two plates.

"Hey, how was your shower?" Edward asked. I smiled and told him that it was good before sitting down at the table. He sat down opposite me and started eating. I smiled once I took a mouthful and started moaning. "Do you like it?" I nodded and continued to eat.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" I asked him. He ducked his head and shook it.

"I ordered it from the Canton Noodle House while you were in the shower." He told me. I smiled and giggled. After dinner we decided that we would watch a movie before heading to bed. We ended up picking _Marley and me. _I laughed and cried throughout the movie and ended up falling asleep on the couch in Edward's lap. The last thing I remember is Edward quietly telling me that he loved me.

_And always will._

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the Canton Noodle House and **_**Il Terrazzo Carmine are all real places in Seattle. I have never been to them, I just grabbed them off the internet. **

_**This will be the last time that I will be updating for this story before Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate it if you took some time to review as well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_

_**Love emily007**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.

**_Chapter 57_**

**_My beloved Bella_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I had never been so terrified in my entire life. Waking up next to my other half, only to find that she wouldn't wake up. I thought she was just being lazy at first. But after trying to wake her up for fifteen minutes, I realised that she was not okay.

I remember yelling and begging for her to wake up. But she never did. It was as though someone up in the heavens wanted me to suffer. And I most defiantly was. I called an ambulance and they rushed her to hospital. I was frantic the entire time. I silently prayed for her to wake up, but nothing happened. By the time the doctor had told me what was going on, I was upset and angry at the same time. I had been waiting in the waiting room for over an hour and nobody had told me a single thing.

_Flashback_

_I kept glancing up at the clock that hung on the wall opposite me. It was as though time had stopped. I felt like I had been waiting in the waiting room for hours. I hadn't even rang Emmett to tell him that Bella was in hospital. I just couldn't talk to anyone or I knew that I would break down._

"_Mr Cullen." Doctor Ross said as she walked out of Bella's room and over to me. _

"_Is Bella okay?" I gushed out as soon as she got close to me. She smiled and took a seat next to me._

"_Mr Cullen, I am sorry to tell you that your girlfriend is in a coma, again." Doctor Ross said. I frowned and rain my hands through my messy hair. _

"_What do you mean she's in another coma?" I growled. "She just came out of one, and now you are telling me that she's in one again?" Doctor Ross nodded and started to look through Bella's notes. _

"_It is possible for a coma patient to suddenly fall back into a coma, just like Bella has done." Doctor Ross said. "I believe that it has something to do with the fact that her body has not healed enough and needs more time to do so. We have had coma patients who wake up and have no memory, just like Bella, and then fall back into a coma and regain their memory."_

"_So, what you're saying is that when Bella wakes up she will be the exactly same person as she used to be?" I asked. _

"_Perhaps. But there is also a possibility that never regains her memory ever again." Doctor Ross explained. "The human body can be very unpredictable at times; we just have to let it do what it has to do." I nodded and shook hands with him. I couldn't believe that Bella was in another coma. What if she doesn't wake up this time? What if she forgets who I am again and doesn't want to see or talk to me? I quickly stood up and flung my fist out. It ended up going through a wall. I sighed happily as I felt the warm blood running down my arm. I looked over and saw that my entire hand was covered in blood. The nurses watched fearfully while the doctors started murmuring to each other. At the moment, I honestly couldn't care less what they were talking about._

_I just wanted Bella back. _

_End of Flashback_

That was a week ago. Once I had finally manned up, I called Emmett and the rest of my family. They were all shocked and upset to hear that my beloved Bella was, once again, back in hospital. I hadn't showered since Bella had been in hospital and was always very reluctant to go to the bathroom, just in case Bella woke up.

"Edward." Alice said strongly as she pulled me off the chair in Bella's room. "You need to go home and get some rest. You hardly eat or sleep and your most defiantly need to take a shower. I have just sent Emmett home with Rosalie, and you need to leave as well. If anything happens you will be the first person we will call." I gulped and looked over to Bella. She was lying there peacefully with her arms at her side.

"Come on, dude." Jasper said. "Bella wouldn't want you to just sit here all day." I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right.

"You're mother and I will drive you home." Dad said from beside me. I nodded and let my mother guide me out into the parking lot. I held back the tears as I felt a pull on my heart. No matter how much I wanted to go back inside to see Bella, I knew she would kick my ass if she knew what I was doing to myself. I spent the entire drive home thinking about her and wondering if she would remember me when she woke up.

Once we got back to our place, I walked upstairs and hand a shower while my parents made me something to eat. I shouldn't be relying on my parents at my age, but sometimes you just have to let them be there for you. I was surprised at how much the shower actually helped me. By the time I had gotten out, I felt refreshed and ready to face the world again. As I walked downstairs I heard my parents talking to the dogs. I sighed angrily knowing that Bella was going to kill me once she found out that I had left her dogs to fend for themselves for an entire week.

"Don't worry, son." Dad said as I sat down at the table. "Rosalie has been feeding them." I nodded and started eating. I couldn't even taste my sandwich. It tasted like I was just eating air. I knew both of my parents were worried for me, but I just kept eating hoping to get back to Bella as soon as possible.

"Don't bother eating so fast, Edward." Mum said. "You're staying here tonight and getting some rest." I looked up and shook my head.

"Don't argue. We will drive you back to the hospital tomorrow afternoon." I sighed and knew not to fight my parents. Once I had finished, I walked upstairs after saying goodnight to my parents to get some sleep. I knew they would just sleep in the guest bedroom for the night. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The last time I slept in this bed was with Bella. I closed my eyes just as the tears started to fall. I placed my hand on Bella's pillow and that's how I slept for the night.

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to 2013! Some of you may not have noticed that I have changed my website. At the end of last year I decided that a change would be nice, so I decided to make an entire new design for it. I hope you like it! It still has the same information on it! I would love for you all to take a look at the website and let me no what you think of it in the guest book section. Thank you to all of those people who have reviewed for this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Love emily007.**_

_**P.S **_

_**Don't forget to review please! It would mean a lot of to me!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** _The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter 58**_

_**Leaving Him**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling as though I had never actually slept. I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and found myself staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dark underneath and I was now at the point where I looked like a homeless man. During high school, I could never miss a day shaving or I would look very unhygienic. I sat up in bed and looked to my right, only to confirm my thoughts about Bella not being here. I can't believe that I had just gotten her back and then she was taken away from me again. Life wasn't fair. I turned on the shower and just stood under the spray. My entire body was numb. For all I know, the water pouring out of the shower head could have been cold.

By the time I had managed to actually clean myself up, it was eight o'clock. I waited half an hour before finally going upstairs to see if my parents were ready to head to the hospital yet. I was eager to get back to Bella. I opened the spare bedroom door and saw that the room was pitch black. I flicked on the lights and watched as both of my parents let out a groan.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Mom whispered as she tried to open her eyes completely.

"Since you guys aren't ready to leave, I will drive myself to the hospital." And with that, I closed the bedroom door and walked back downstairs.

"Edward, please don't be mad at us." Mom said as she rushed down the stairs in a pair of Bella's pyjamas. "It was a long night. If you just wait a couple of minutes I can drive you."

"It's fine." I said bluntly as I slid into my black Maybach. I pulled out of the driveway and left my mother standing in the garage. I knew that it wasn't their fault. I just _really_ needed to be with Bella at the moment. I quickly parked the car and walked up to Bella's room. The doctor was in the room when I arrived, so I sat down along with Emmett to hear what was happening.

"Isabella's vitals are normal." The doctor said. "If you have any-"

"When will she wake up?" Both Emmett and I asked at the same time. The doctor sighed and quickly checked through her notes.

"I can't be sure." Doc said. "We never predicted that she would slip back into the coma. And we can't predict when she will awaken either." I nodded and grasped Bella's hand in mine. The doctor left the room silently, leaving only Emmett and I.

"I think I cheated on her." I whispered. Emmett's head shot up and stared at me.

"What the fuck do you mean, you _think_?" Emmett growled. "You either did or didn't? Which one was it?"

"I don't no." I said. "I don't know whether or not she counted as us dating when I did it. It was when I invited her for dinner and stupidly called her a bitch."

"I remember that." Emmett growled angrily. "I still haven't punched the shit out of you for doing that either."

"Whatever." I grumbled. We sat in silence for a while before he began to talk again.

"I don't think you were together then." He mumbled. I looked over and raised my eyebrows. "But, women tend to believe that they are in a relationship with a guy quicker than a guy does with a woman. So, maybe you were in a relationship with Bells?" We both sat there confused and continued to watch the sleeping angel who was laying in front of us.

"Edward, Emmett." A small voice said from the door. We both looked over to find Alice standing there with a large bag. "Can I come in?" I nodded and watched as she padded into the room. She paused and stared at Bella.

"Stop staring." Emmett grumbled. She mumbled an apology before placing the bag at the foot of Bella's bed.

"Bella's doctor had arranged a nurse to come and give Bella and shower." Alice explained. "But I knew she wouldn't like that, so I volunteered to do it. If that is okay with you both?"

"Sure, it's better than a random." Emmett said. "Will you need any help?" She shook her head just as Rosalie and mom walked in. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my petite mother. She kissed my cheek and told me to forget that it had even happened. I gave her one last squeeze before leaving the room with Emmett.

I walked down the hall sadly, feeling as though my heart was slowly being ripped from my chest.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

We bathed Bella and did her hair and make-up in silence. Nobody wanted to speak. We were all so shocked at the fact that she had gone back into a coma. Why were bad things happening to her? To us? Bella didn't deserve any of this.

"Rose, I think that piece of hair has been brushed enough for one day." Esme said softly as she pried the brush out of my hands. I smiled sadly and nodded. "Don't be sad. Bella will make it out, just like she did before."

"What if she doesn't?" I sobbed. "What if she doesn't get to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Bridesmaids?" Alice whispered. "You're marrying Emmett?"

"Yeah, he proposed a couple of nights ago." I explained. "We were going to have a special dinner this weekend and tell you all." I wrapped my arms around my waist as I tried to hold myself together.

"Rosalie, you listen to me right now." Esme said strongly. "Bella is the strongest woman I no. She is not the type of person who would just leave us in a time like this. She will wake up and watch you and Emmett get married, she will wake up and get married herself and have children. She will be okay, because she's a Cullen. She always has been. From the moment I met her I knew she was going to be the one for my son. She won't leave him, I know she won't."

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**I am sad to tell you that I have just finished writing the last chapter for 'I'm in love with a mobster': dating. I have started writing the first chapter for the sequel 'I'm in love with a mobster: marriage'. I will post the epilogue sometime in the next couple of weeks for you all to read. However, I won't be starting up the next story for another couple of months. I want to get a head and start writing the first couple of chapters. **_

_**I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, or story overall. **_

_**Thanks, love emily007.**_

_**P.S**_

_**I plan on posting the epilogue to this story on Wednesday 20th February. Why? Because that was the same date that I uploaded the first chapter for I'm in love with a mobster: dating in 2010. It would mean a lot to me if you could take some time to read it and let me no what you thought afterwards. **_


	59. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to the author, Emily_007, is the plot. While everything else belongs to the rightful owner of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter 59**_

_**The End**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up, just like every other morning for the past week. I showered, ate and then jumped into my car to see Bella. Little did I know that I was about to be told some very terrifying news that would change my life.

Overnight, something awful had happened. I arrived at the hospital the next morning to find Bella's doctor standing outside of her room in deep conversation with another doctor. As I made my way over, I noticed the doctor looked at me sadly.

"Doc, what's going on?" I asked. I put my hand on the door to open it, but the doctor's hand shot out to close the door. "Why did you do that? What's happening?

"Mr Cullen, I suggest you get your entire family in here right away." He said. "We have very important matters to discuss." I frowned and pulled out my cell phone. I dialled Emmett's number first and ended up getting Rosalie.

"Can he call you back? He's having a shower?" She said.

"No, the doctor said that I need to get all of you to the hospital now. I think something's wrong with Bella." I said with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, Edward." Rosalie said. "I'm sure they are probably just moving her to another room and just want to inform us on where she will be from now on."

"No, he was acting really weird." I said. "Get down here now. Call Alice and Jasper while you're at it." I quickly hung up and started dialling my father's number as well.

"Dad, come to the hospital with mum." I said quickly. "The doctor wants to talk to all of us. I think something is wrong with Bella. He wouldn't let me go into her room and said that we had _matters to discuss_"

"I'm sure everything is fine, son." Dad said. "You're mother and I are on our way now. Stay put and we will see you soon." I hung up and stared at the wall in front of me. There were so many situations running through my head at the moment. I jumped up when I saw my entire family rushing through the hallway to meet me.

"Had the doctor said anything else?" Dad asked.

"Is Bella alright?" Emmett cried.

"The doctor said that once we all got here that we had to meet him in his study." I explained numbly. We walked to the room and found ourselves all seated on his couches.

"What's wrong with my sister? Is she awake?" Emmett asked with tears in his eyes.

"Overnight, Isabella's heart rate started to slow down." He said. "We have no idea why, but it was getting lower every five minutes. If we had left her, she would be dead by now."

"So, what have you done?" Alice whimpered as I just sat there as though this was all just one bad dream.

"We have had to put her on life support." Doctor Ross said sadly. "I am deeply sorry, but Isabella doesn't have very long left. She has already been on life support for nine hours, we will give her another hour and then we will just have to wait until she passes."

Nothing happened. I watched around me as Alice and Rosalie screamed at the doctor and told him that he was lying, while Jasper tried to hold them both back. I watched as my mother curled into my father's arms and sobbed her heart out. And I watched my lovers brother clench his eyes shut tightly, hoping that this would all just go away. The doctor apologised over and over again. But nothing would calm my family down. Nobody would be able to do anything at the fact that we had just been told that the sweetest, my caring girl in the world was dying and that we could do nothing about it.

I stood up and walked back to Bella's room. Tears threatened to spill, but they never did. I sat down beside her on the bed and tucked my head into the side of her neck.

"Please don't leave me." I cried as the tears finally were released. "Please don't leave me."

"Edward." Alice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that she was standing with the doctor. "The rest of the family wants to come in and say goodbye to Bella." I nodded and went to stand in the corner of the room. Emmett went first. Sobbing into his sister's chest. Mum, then dad, then Alice, then Rosalie and then Jasper. Each of them shedding thousands of tears for the angel sleeping in the bed.

"It's time." Doctor Ross said as he made his way over to the life support machine. "It may take a couple of minutes for her heart to stop or it may take a couple of hours. It's up to Isabella's body." Everybody was wrapped in their partners arms, waiting for the moment when Bella would be taken from our world. I watched as the numbers started to decrease. I silently prayed that she would make it, but something in my mind told me that she wasn't going too. I didn't want her to have to fight anymore. I wanted her to be safe and happy wherever she went. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my body from shaking. But I couldn't. I dragged my body over to her bed and pressed my lips against her forehead just as her heartbeat reached five.

_I love you, Bella. You will always have a large area in my heart, designated for you. I love you so much, my love._ I thought as the loud sound of her heart stopping rang throughout the hospital room. She was gone.

_**~*~ Author's Notes ~*~**_

_**Awww, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter for I'm in love with a mobster: dating. I know that it was a bit unexpected, but I wanted to end the story with a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **_

_**I would like to thank all of the FanFiction readers out there who have stayed with me from the start. I could not have done it without you guys. I would also like to thank everyone who commented on my story. It was great to know that there were actually people out there who were reading and enjoying my story. **_

_**Thank you again. I hope to see you again when I post the first chapter for 'I'm in love with a mobster: marriage' later on in the year. **_

_**Love emily007**_


End file.
